Every Dark Cloud
by sb4ever
Summary: A routine interview turns treacherous for our favorite couple. It’s me—you know who it is!
1. Chapter 1

Plot

14

Every Dark Cloud

Disclaimer: the usual

Genre: Drama

Rating: K

Summary: A routine interview turns treacherous for our favorite couple. It's me—you know who it is!

A/N: It's been a long time but I haven't given up on Bobby and Sue. I love them still. There aren't many chapters but each one is lengthy. I'm breaking my unwritten rule and posting a story that is not complete. Those darn last two chapters are giving me such a headache! If you have any suggestions, send them my way. Now, on with the show! Oh! One more thing—I won't post the next chapter until next week or so. Is that bad?

--

Chapter 1

"Hey! You still coughing?' asked a concerned Jack.

"It's nothing," Bobby replied as he opened his desk drawer. "Just a bit left from that cold."

"You've had that 'bit' for quite a while."

"It's the age thing," Tara lamented. "We're all not as young as we used to be."

"I think the cold germs are just stronger now than before," Lucy chipped in. "A cold just seems to last longer nowadays."

"He's probably infecting all of us with his germs as we speak," Myles commented acerbically without taking his eyes off the report in his hand.

"My Mum always said I should share," quipped Bobby as he rummaged through another drawer.

"What are you looking for?" Lucy asked.

"Something to eat…woke up late…no breakfast. I'm famished."

Sue looked at Lucy with question on her face. "_Bobby…what's up_?" she signed.

"_Hungry…missed breakfast_."

"Didn't your mother tell you breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" Sue asked with a straight face.

"Yes," he said in exasperation as he straightened up, "but that doesn't solve my problem now."

"I have an emergency candy bar in my desk just for this occasion," Tara announced. "Want it?"

"Tara," said Bobby gratefully walking over to her desk, "you are a life saver."

"You do realize you're contributing to his poor dietary habits," smirked Myles.

"One candy bar does not constitute poor nutrition," Bobby declared as he peeled off the wrapper.

"Ah, but over time the consumption of food empty of nutritional value but filled with other undesirable ingredients that do contribute to such health conditions as high cholesterol does lead to an unhealthy diet!" said Myles triumphantly.

Bobby glared at his co-worker. "My cholesterol is perfectly fine!" He took another bite of the candy bar in defiance.

"_Now_…but you must admit…."

"I hate to interrupt this love fest," Lucy interrupted, "but Bobby, you have a phone call."

"Thanks, Lucy." He swallowed before picking up the phone. "Manning."

"It's been several months, Myles. Don't you get tired of reminding him of that cholesterol test result?" Lucy asked dryly.

"As a matter of fact…no," he said smugly. "It's called payback."

Lucy and Sue exchanged exasperated glances while Tara returned to the task at hand eyebrows raised. Myles' memory made him a good agent but also made him quite exasperating at times.

"We'll be there as soon as we can! Hang on…let me get a pencil so I can write this down."

Bobby's tone of suppressed excitement made everyone turn in his direction.

"Who's that?" Jack asked curiously.

Lucy shrugged. The caller did not identify himself.

"We're leaving immediately. Thanks!" Bobby beamed at the group when he hung up.

"What's up, Crash?"

"That was Martin Brennerman," he said meaningfully.

"You don't mean…" began an excited Jack.

Myles' feet hit the floor. "Martin Brennerman? Right hand man of Milt Pearson?"

"Yes! Pearson has finally agreed to meet with us!" Bobby said jubilantly.

"Great!" declared Jack reaching for his jacket. "C'mon, Sue, let's…"

"Hold on, mate! You can't go."

"What do you mean I can't go?" Jack frowned.

"You're due in court at 2:00 pm sharp, remember?"

"It's only…" he glanced at the clock, "10:52. Plenty of time to get Pearson's statement."

"That's the catch…he's at his mountain retreat as we speak," explained Bobby. "We have to meet him there."

"And how far is this mountain retreat?" asked D.

"A two hour drive from here. Perhaps longer with this rain."

"I guess that leaves me out then," said a disappointed Jack. He'd been looking forward to finally meeting the multi-millionaire.

"Then I guess that leaves you, Levi, and me," stated Sue looking at Bobby.

"Right," he replied as he reached for his jacket, "so if we want to get back before the sun goes down, we should leave sooner than later. Wasn't the forecast for heavier showers later today?"

"And tomorrow and the day after that," contributed Myles.

"If we're lucky," D added.

Lucy waved to get her attention. "Hey, Sue, you want to leave Levi with me? It's a long drive for you two let alone a dog. It's not like he has to go."

Sue considered her roommate's suggestion. Four hours in a car _was_ a long time for Levi to be cooped up.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure," Lucy declared. "Levi and I get along fine."

As if he understood the conversation, Levi sat on his haunches and put his paws up.

"Look…he knows what we're saying," commented D.

"Of course, he does," replied Tara. "He is a dog of uncommon intelligence."

"Thanks, Lucy." Looking down at the waiting canine, she instructed, "You stay with Lucy. I'll be back."

The team watched as he walked over to Lucy's desk and lay down.

"He listens better than my kids," D remarked.

"Send 'em to obedience school," cracked Myles.

Sue looked up at Bobby. "I'm ready."

"Good," he responded before coughing again.

"Lucky Sue," Myles commented sarcastically. "You get to spend four hours in an enclosed space with Typhoid Bobby here."

"I'm _not _sick!" glared Bobby.

"If I do catch a cold from you, you'll have to make me some chicken soup," Sue tossed back.

"Food! Let's grab some lunch on the way to Pearson's place," the team heard Bobby tell Sue as they left the bullpen.

"I guess the excitement of meeting with Pearson didn't make Bobby forget he's hungry," Myles commented.

"It's a two hour drive to and another two hours back," Jack said calmly. "They're entitled."

--

"I think that's it for now, Mr. Pearson," Bobby Manning stated as he flipped his notebook close.

"We appreciate you meeting with us," smiled Sue.

"Figured if it was important enough you were willing to drive here you must want the information pretty badly," the older man said matter-of-factly.

"We do," Bobby assured him tucking the notebook away. "If we have any more questions, we'll contact you."

"Fine…just leave a message with my office and I'll get back to you when I can," Pearson stated. "In fact, I think I hear my ride now." The sound of a helicopter could be heard.

Sue looked questioningly at Bobby.

"Helicopter," he mouthed.

Her mouth rounded in an "o". "I guess multi-millionaires travel differently from the masses," she whispered to Bobby. His eyebrows waggled in response.

His assistant popped in. "Stewart's here, Mr. Pearson. He wants to talk to you about the flight plan."

"Thanks, Martin. Finish packing these files, will you," he said gesturing to a pile. Nodding to the agents, he left.

"Can I get you anything else before we leave?" asked his assistant.

"No, we better be going ourselves. It's getting late." The drive had taken longer than usual due to a traffic accident.

As they stepped outside, the trio shivered. With the dark clouds and steady rain, the temperature had dropped since they'd first come forty-five minutes earlier.

Martin squinted at the ominous sky. "Looks like we're in for a bad one," he stated. "I hope we're in time to beat the brunt of the storm."

Bobby was worried. Could they make it down in time themselves?

Martin looked at the two FBI agents. "Be careful going down the mountain and watch out for mudslides. I don't think it's been raining hard enough yet but they've been known to washout the road on occasion."

"Thanks for the warning," said Bobby.

"Martin!" shouted Pearson.

"Coming!" He turned to the agents. "Drive safely."

"Have a safe trip," Sue said in appreciation. They waited until the helicopter left before dashing to the car.

"Must be nice to have enough money to live like this," remarked Bobby as he ran his hand through his hair to shake off the droplets.

"I can see how this kind of lifestyle could be attractive to some people," said Sue as she buckled her seat belt.

"But not you."

She shook her head. "I think I have a pretty good life already," she smiled appreciatively.

"Isn't there something you secretly want?"

"The only thing I want right now is to get down this mountain before the rain really comes down."

"Good idea."

"Not quite the same as Pearson's means of transportation but it'll get us back home," he remarked fastening his seatbelt. "Ready?"

"Any time you are."

Bobby had driven only a few minutes before there was a tremendous clap of thunder and a torrent of rain descended upon their car.

"Was that as loud as I think it was?"

Bobby looked startled. "You could hear that?"

"I felt it."

"You all right?"

"Are you?"

"I'm all right if you're all right."

He flashed her a brief smile. "Then we're all right."

--

Bobby was forced to drive at a snail's pace due to the heavy rain and his unfamiliarity with the road. Visibility was limited despite the windshield wipers swiping furiously back and forth.

"I don't know about you but I can barely see the road, Bobby," declared Sue as she strained her eyes to see.

He let go of the steering wheel for a moment to touch her arm. "Worried?"

"You said something?" she asked flicking on the overhead light. It had become too dark to see easily.

"I said…are you worried?" he repeated concentrating on the road ahead.

"No. I have the utmost confidence in your driving…Crash," she teased. At the mention of his nickname, she could see him smile in chagrin.

"Jack should never have told you that story," he declared.

"It's a good story," she assured him. "It made you less…intimidating," she invented.

He flashed her a curious look. "Intimidating? Me?"

"Sure. Here I was…the newest member of the team and you a seasoned agent. I'm sure he told me the story to let me know me I didn't have to be perfect right away," she said with a straight face.

"Hmph!" snorted Bobby. "I think someone is pulling my leg."

"What makes you say that?"

"You are making Jack out to be far more charitable than he deserves, Miss Thomas."

"Oh? You mean there was _another_ reason he told that story?"

She noticed the abrupt change in his expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Look," he said nodding ahead.

Sue gasped when she saw a pile of mud creating a barrier across the two lanes. "Good thing you were driving so slowly."

Nodding, he assessed the situation. It looked like he might be able to drive through on the left side but he didn't know how wide the mudslide was. He hated the thought of getting stuck in it. It would be too easy to be swept over the mountainside if more mud poured down.

"Is there room to go around?" asked Sue.

"I'd rather not. We don't know how deep the mud is."

"We can't stay here, can we?"

He shook his head. If that much mud came down in the short time it'd been raining, there was a good chance more would be coming down as the rain continued.

"What shall we do?"

"Turn around and head back to Pearson's place."

"But…no one's there," she pointed out. "You can't break in!"

"I will if I have to," he said matter-of-factly. It would be safer than staying in the car. "My greatest concern is if Randy will accept glass replacement as a legitimate expense if I have to break a window to get in."

"If he doesn't, I'll reimburse you myself," Sue told him, "and visit you in jail when Pearson presses charges for breaking and entering."

"We'll be sharing a cell."

"We will?"

"You'll be an accessory," was the absent-minded response. As they'd bantered, Bobby had been thinking how to turn the car around without going over the embankment. It was a two-lane road with a drop down the mountain on the other side.

"Okay, here's the plan," he announced.

"We're going to turn around."

"Right."

She looked attentively. "Is there _room_ to turn around?"

"That's the million dollar question."

"How are you going to do that in this rain?"

"Very carefully," he said with a smile.

At her look of exasperation, he elaborated.

"I'm getting out of the car to find out where the edge of the road is."

"Bobby…it's pouring!" she protested. "You'll get soaked!"

"I'd much rather get soaked than go over that cliff!"

"Good point," she conceded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Wait here until I find out how much room we have to maneuver."

"That's all?"

"No. I also want you to stay on your side when I open the door so you don't get wet," he ordered her.

"I won't melt."

"I'll need something to dry off after this," he joked. "Your coat will do."

"Microfiber…doesn't absorb well," she replied lightly fingering the lapel.

"There goes that idea. Stay right here until I come back."

"Be careful, Bobby."

"Aren't I always?" With a flash of a dimple, he was gone.

"One thousand one, one thousand two…" she counted as she waited for her partner's return. Time seemed to crawl by.

"One thousand fifty-two, one thousand fifty-three…" she muttered as she peered into the darkness. "What's taking so…"

The door was wrenched open. Bobby's head appeared.

"Nasty weather," he announced cheerfully as he slid into the driver's seat. "Not even fit for ducks." He swiped back his wet locks from his face.

"That's an understatement. Is there enough room?"

"We lucked out. This must be a turn around point. There's even a guardrail so that'll help. But we have to hurry—the mud's spreading."

"All right…so what do you want me to do?"

Quickly, Bobby outlined the plan. "All right?" he asked when he was done.

"Why don't you drive and I'll guide you?"

He shook his head. "I'm a bigger target in this rain. Easier to see."

"I wish you hadn't used that word. Now I'm going to worry I might hit you."

"Not going to happen. Just take your time and we'll be fine." He looked at her reassuringly. "When I give the signal, move forward very slowly," he emphasized. "I'll put my hand on the windshield for you to stop."

"Got it."

"Okay," he said hand on the handle. "I'll be right beside you," he repeated as he opened the door.

Stepping out, he could feel his foot sink. Looking down, he could literally see the mud piling up against his shoe. Alarmed, he looked up and could see the mud oozing down the hillside. No time to turn around!

He wrenched open the door and reached in to grab Sue's arm.

"Out!" he said grimly as he gripped her arm.

"Wha..!" she gasped in shock.

"Out!" he repeated dragging Sue with him.

Placing her trust in Bobby, Sue followed her footing made difficult by the thickening layer of mud on the road top. Putting two and two together, she increased her efforts to keep up with the longer stride of her companion.

Hand-in-hand the couple ran until Bobby could feel the smooth surface of the asphalt beneath his feet. Panting, he slowed his steps and stopped to turn in the direction they had come.

"Bo…Bo…by," gasped Sue. "Was it…?"

"Look," he said grimly pointing.

They watched as the mud poured down like molten lava pushing their car towards the road's edge. Sue's grip on Bobby's hand tightened. In a matter of minutes, their vehicle disappeared into the darkness.

"You all right?" he asked loudly peering at her face.

Her eyes wide in shock at their narrow escape, she could only nod.

"You sure?"

Speechless, she nodded again.

"Well, I guess we head back to Pearson's place," shouted Bobby so he could be heard over the noise. The strain on his throat set off a round of coughing.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine," he nodded. "Spoke a bit too loudly."

"You don't have to yell," Sue reminded him. "I still won't be able to hear you."

"I forgot," he admitted ruefully. He looked puzzled as a thought struck him. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"I was shouting."

She placed her hand on his neck.

"Brrr!" Her hand was cold. "C'mon," he said throwing an arm around her shoulders in a feeble attempt to provide more cover. "It's going to be a long walk in this rain."

Nodding, Sue was grateful for the physical contact. It kept her warm despite the cold. Together, they trudged back to the Pearson cabin.

--

Bullpen

"Wow!" exclaimed Lucy as she returned from walking Levi. "Not only is it raining cats and dogs but I think there's elephants and polar bears, too!" She looked down at her canine companion. "It's just a figure of speech, Levi."

"Interesting dichotomy of words," remarked Myles as he flipped through the filed in the filing cabinet. "Both animals from entirely different environments."

"Nonetheless, I get her drift," Tara supported her friend. "It _is_ pouring out there. Are you wet? I have a towel in my locker."

"Thanks but we made a stop at the gym so I could dry Levi off."

"Good," stated Myles as he walked past. "Eau de wet canine is not my favorite scent."

"Levi doesn't smell!" Lucy protested in his defense. "Do you, boy?"

"That reminds me," interjected Jack, "Lucy, when are Bobby and Sue due back?"

"Enlighten me on how a comment about smell reminds you of our two teammates?" asked a puzzled Myles.

"I saw Levi who reminded me of Sue who reminded me of Bobby which reminded me of the interview they're on," pointed out Jack.

"Even I could see the connection," smirked Tara as she continued to look at her computer monitor. "You do know what they say."

"No, pray tell us what _they_ say," Myles said sarcastically.

"Great minds think alike," Tara said smugly. Jack grinned at her.

Myles rolled his eyes and opened the folder in his hand.

"To answer your question, Jack, I'm not sure. They were supposed to have been back about 5:00 but they called in at 1:14 to say they were stuck in traffic and then again at 2:49 saying they were another hour away from Milton Pearson's mountain retreat," shared Lucy as she consulted her log, "which would put their arrival time there approximately 4:00 give or take a few minutes."

"This is Bobby driving," reminded D. "Would it really take him an hour?" Their fellow agent was known to push the edge of the speed limit on occasion.

"On an unfamiliar mountain road in the rain…yes," said Jack.

"Then we add another half an hour or so for the interview," Tara chipped in.

"Making their departure time about 4:30…5:00," D contributed.

"Which would've been their check in time," Lucy pointed out. "So why didn't they call?"

"They're probably in one of those pockets where you can't use your cell phones," Myles piped up still looking at his folder. "Contrary to popular belief, a cell phone does not work every where."

"Okay," Lucy reluctantly admitted, "but it's already 6:09. If it took them an hour to go up, shouldn't it have taken them an hour to come down?"

"Not if they got caught in this rain," pointed out Jack. "I'd say it would easily add another hour to their travel time."

"So you're saying they should be back here about 8:00?" Tara asked.

"Possibly," agreed D.

"Can you imagine being cooped up in a car for that long?" grimaced Tara. "Eeiuw!"

"I've driven with Bobby cross country and let me tell you, he is _not_ the most scintillating companion on a road trip," Myles contributed.

"Not when you have Howie and Otis in the same car," smirked D. The returning Federal agents swore never to escort those two again anywhere.

"People," said Jack loudly, "we're missing the point here."

"What's the point?" asked Myles.

"Why didn't Bobby and Sue call in when they got down the mountain?"

--


	2. Chapter 2

Every Cloud – 2

11

Every Dark Cloud

--

Chapter 2

Sue tripped and would've fallen face first onto the sodden ground if she hadn't stuck out her hands to break her fall. She felt a twinge in her left wrist when it hit the ground.

"Are you all right?" asked Bobby helping her up.

"I'm fine," she said automatically, she nodded even though her wrist hurt. There was nothing that could be done in their present situation.

"Thanks," she said flashing a weary smile as she looked at his concerned face. "At least the rain will wash off the mud," she joked feebly.

A half-hearted smile was his response. He was worried. They'd been walking for what seemed like hours. The driving rain and the uphill climb made the walk back was far longer than he liked. With each step the fatigue and cold seeped through his drenched clothing. Although she hadn't complained, he knew Sue must be feeling the same. They needed to find shelter…and soon.

"Not much farther," Bobby said encouragingly his arm around her.

Plodding along he spotted what looked like the gravel path to the Pearson retreat. He nudged her.

"Almost there," he said encouragingly.

She nodded when she realized they had changed directions and were now walking on a relatively flat surface. She tried to pick up her pace but her feet refused to obey her.

The path seemed longer to him than their first trip but it could be because of the circumstances, he reasoned. All they needed to do was keep walking.

Thirty minutes later, he could see the outlines of a building up ahead. It wasn't Pearson's place—it was smaller and more rustic in appearance. At least it was shelter.

Bobby helped Sue up the two steps to the front door. He tried the doorknob—it was locked.

"You think…you think there's a key somewhere?" asked Sue.

"If there isn't, I'll have to break in."

She sneezed.

"Bless you," Bobby said automatically as he began his search.

"I'll look here," she said.

He was searching the ledge over the door when his long fingers felt something. "What have we here?" he muttered as he pulled the object down. "Success!" he said triumphantly.

In a minute, they were in. It was a relief to be out of the wind and rain. Closing the door behind them, they scanned the room. In the dim light they could make out pieces of furniture.

Bobby headed for the nearest lamp and flicked the switch. "Nothing," he gestured. "Pity." Glancing around, he spotted the fireplace.

"We can get a fire going," he commented as he dragged his sodden jacket off. The rain had made it very heavy. It landed in the corner with a solid thud.

"Good idea," she remarked as she noticed Bobby taking off his coat. Her stiffness from the cold and her sore wrist combined with the weight of the jacket made it difficult to take off.

"Here…let me help you," offered Bobby when he noticed her struggling.

"Thanks." She forced herself to contain her chattering teeth. "I feel twenty pounds lighter," she said lightly when it was off even as she shivered in the cold air. "What can I do to help?"

Bobby looked around the place. "Not as luxurious as the Pearson place but definitely comfortable. Why don't you check out the place while I start a fire?"

"Wh-what?" she asked stepping closer to see his lips.

He knew she was having difficulty reading his lips in the darkness. Damn! If there was ever a time that he needed to sign! He thought furiously how to get his message across.

"You…" he said pointing to her and then made a check mark in the air, "…check…" then pointed around the room, "…the place."

"You want me to check the place out?" she guessed.

He nodded.

"Okay. I can do that."

Bobby had the fire going by the time she finished her search. She shivered as she stood next to him.

"Cold?"

Her teeth were chattering so hard she could only nod. She sneezed again.

"Bless you…again." Standing up, he reached for her hands to rub them.

"Ow!" she cried out involuntarily jerking her left hand back.

"What's wrong?" he asked sharply.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Sue," he said warningly. "Let me see that." He held out his hand.

Reluctantly she placed her hand in his.

"It's my wrist," she admitted. "I think I hurt it when I fell."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Well, I'm worried now," said Bobby as he gently manipulated the joint. "Hurts?"

She nodded as she bit her lip.

"Move your fingers."

She could albeit slowly.

"I don't think it's broken," he announced.

"Tha--a-choo!"

"Bless you! You definitely need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

"What about you? You have that cough."

He was not about to admit he was chilled to the bone. "I'm fine," he said firmly. 'Find anything we could use?"

"Some canned goods and bottled water in the kitchen, blankets in the bedroom," she ticked off. "There's even a bathroom."

"Clothes?"

She shrugged. "An old flannel shirt."

"More than I expected."

"Ah-choo!"

Bobby eyed his companion. Despite the fire, she was still shivering. She needed to get out of those soggy clothes immediately. "Bless you again and hang on."

"Wh…?"

He disappeared into the other room before she could get her question out. Too tired to follow, she inched closer to the fire hoping to warm up.

"Here," said Bobby returning after a short while. He handed her a blanket and the flannel shirt. "Strip."

"Excuse me?"

"Take off your clothes."

"I know what strip means!" she responded indignantly. "I'm not going to do it."

"You're soaked to the skin, freezing cold and sneezing," he pointed out. "You need to get out of those clothes. You can put this on."

"And if I refuse?"

"_I'll_ take off your clothes."

As he stared at her, he became very aware of how close she was standing and how her sodden clothing was plastered to her body revealing every curve. It was… disturbing.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?"

When she hesitated, he took a step towards her. He was so close he could smell the faint scent of vanilla that clung to her despite the rain.

"All right…all right. I'll do it," she said quickly as her fingers flew to the top button. When he didn't move, she jerked her head towards the other room. "If you don't mind…"

"I don't," he quipped.

At her indignant stare, a smirk appeared. "All right, all right. I can take a hint. Call when you're done. I want my turn in front of that fire, too."

In the bedroom, Bobby shivered away from the warmth of the fire. As quickly as he could, he stripped off his wet clothing and dried off shuddering as the cold air hit his bare skin. Quickly, he wrapped a blanket around his body. It felt good to be dry. It would be better to be warm. His hand on the knob, he hesitated. He hadn't heard Sue call. Had she finished changing? How long should he wait?

Sue bit her lip in frustration. She managed to peel off her wet slacks but the buttons on her blouse were too difficult to undo with only one hand and it was too wet to pull off easily. Should she call for help or just leave on her top…her very wet top?

Her dilemma was solved by the appearance of a blanket draped Bobby.

"Saw you standing here," he said nonchalantly. "Need some help?"

"I can't…I can't take off these darn buttons," she said self-consciously well aware her blouse barely came down to her hips.

"Difficult with one hand," he agreed. "I should've thought of that myself." He kept his eyes firmly on her face. "May I?"

"I…I…" Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I promise to close my eyes if that'll help," he teased.

"Maybe I should close _my_ eyes," she muttered.

Bobby grinned in response and waited.

"All right…go ahead," she capitulated wanting the whole situation to be over.

He tucked a corner of the blanket under his arm and began unbuttoning her shirt. "I can see why you had trouble," he remarked conversationally. "These are tiny."

There was no response. Conscious of her state of undress, Sue deliberately avoided eye contact while he unbuttoned her blouse. As she stared at his collarbone, she was keenly aware of how close they were standing. She could smell the faint traces of his aftershave…feel the tips of his fingers touching her as he slipped the buttons through the holes. Despite the flickering light from the flames, she could see the beginnings of a five o'clock shadow on his face.

"Sue?"

She felt his hand gently tilt her chin up.

"All done."

Before she could answer, she sneezed again.

"Out of those wet clothes now, Miss Thomas," he ordered making sure she could see his lips in the flickering firelight.

"Thanks, Bobby."

"My pleasure."

--

"Jack…it's 8:00 and Sue still isn't home yet," said a worried Lucy over the phone.

"Did you try calling her?"

"No answer."

"Did you try reaching Bobby?"

"He doesn't answer his cell or his home phone."

"Maybe they decided to stay over night somewhere. It's still coming down pretty heavily," suggested Jack trying to think of possibilities.

"But Sue would've called."

"Maybe they're still in the pocket Myles was talking about."

"I'm worried. Can't we do something?"

Jack looked outside at the pouring rain. "Not in this weather."

"How 'bout contacting this Pearson guy and finding out when they left?"

"His cell number is a closely guarded secret," Jack stated. "I don't know if the President could get it."

"There must be something we can do!" she wailed.

"There is."

"What?"

"Don't panic. They're probably nice and warm in some little motel until the storm blows over."

"I hope you're right."

I hope so, too, he thought. Out loud he said, "As soon as the rain lets up, I'll see what we can do."

"All right," she agreed reluctantly. She knew he was right but it was frustrating not being able to do anything except worry.

"They're fine," Jack reiterated.

"I'll remember you said that."

--

"You think they're worried about us?" Sue asked as they sat on the floor in front of the fire wrapped in their individual blankets. After a meal of canned soup they were finally feeling warm. Their dripping clothes were draped over the chairs.

"We've missed our last two check-in times." There was no signal on his cell phone or her Blackberry.

"Will they send out a search party?"

"Not in this weather." He looked at her. "Are you tired of my company already?"

"No. I thought you might be tired of mine."

"Not yet," he smiled. "Ask me again after a week."

"You know," began Sue, "when they told us at Quantico that shared experiences draw a team close, I don't think they had this situation in mind." She'd gotten over her earlier embarrassment but couldn't do a thing about her wayward thoughts.

"Perhaps it should be part of the team building exercises," he suggested. "I must admit this does inspire a certain sense of camaraderie."

"Is that what it's called?"

This could get dangerous, thought Bobby as he gazed at Sue. The glow of the fire cast a golden light on her face. The suppressed attraction he felt for her from day one returned with a vengeance. She looked…desirable.

As she watched for his response, she saw something in his expression that made her heart beat faster. "Bobby?"

"No," he said softly as his eyes caressed her face, "I could think of a lot of different words but I think under the circumstances it may be best to hold my tongue."

At the unspoken question in her eyes, he answered, "Propinquity forbids me from accurately describing the situation."

"Pro-what?"

"P-r-o-p-i-n-q-u-i-t-y," he finger spelled. "Pro-pin-quity."

"Pro-pin-quity," she mimicked carefully.

"That's right."

"What does it mean?"

"Um…nearness…closeness…between two parties that could lead to…possibilities."

"Oh," she murmured as she felt the twinge of attraction turn into a definite tug. She stared at Bobby. Possibilities…did he mean what she thought he meant because her mind was not harboring friendly thoughts at all. "Do you…do…" her question was interrupted by a huge yawn.

Instantly, the mood changed.

"Tired?" he asked solicitously.

"No! I'm fine! I re…re…" Another yawn punctuated her protest.

"Yea, you're fine all right," he said humoring her. "You're so fine you should rest all that fineness."

"Is that really a word?"

"Of course," he declared as he stood gathering his blanket around him. "You take the sofa."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I can sleep anywhere."

That left an armchair or the floor neither of which would be as comfortable as the couch.

"No, you take the sofa. I can sleep anywhere, too."

"As senior agent on this case, I get to decide where we'll sleep," Bobby said firmly. "That means you will take the sofa and I'll have the armchair."

"But…."

"No buts. That's an order."

At the feisty spark in her eyes, he raised a finger to halt further argument. "We'll argue who sleeps where tomorrow but for now, you'll listen to me. Is that clear?"

The light cast by the flickering flames made it plain that she wasn't the only one tired.

"All right," she agreed contritely. "I'm sorry for being so thoughtless and inconsiderate."

A small smile played around his lips. "You? Thoughtless and inconsiderate? I think not. Go to sleep, Sue."

As she made herself comfortable, Bobby tended to the fire carefully banking it. Turning around, he saw her eyes were already closed. He walked over making sure the extra blankets were tucked securely around her. She was so tired she didn't even move when he brushed away the stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"Good night, Sue," he said softly and dropped a feather light kiss on her head.

He made his way over to an armchair and made himself as comfortable as possible. In minutes, he was fast asleep.

--

Her coughing woke him up. Groggily, he pulled himself out of the chair and grimaced as his muscles protested the sudden movement. He shivered when his feet hit the cold floor. Pulling the blanket closer, he moved towards Sue.

The coughing had stopped in those few steps. Her eyes were still closed. He was about to head back to the chair when he thought about the fire. He should tend to it since he was up. Sparks flew as the log hit the dying embers. His brow furrowed at the dwindling supply of firewood. Unless there was more logs somewhere, they would use the last one in the next day or two.

His thoughts were interrupted by another spasm of coughing. This time Sue woke up. He hurried over to help her as she struggled to sit up. Rubbing her back, he waited until the fit was over.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly smoothing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What did you say?" She was still half asleep.

"_You okay_?" Now that was a sign he knew.

"I'm okay," she said tiredly. "Just a little cough."

"How 'bout some water?"

She couldn't answer. Another spasm of coughing came upon her.

Bobby brought back a half full bottle of water. "It really should be hot," he told her as he handed it to her. He watched her like a hawk in case she needed help. She took a couple of sips.

"_Okay_?"

She nodded. "Thanks. I guess my throat was dry."

"_More?"_

"I'm okay."

"I hope you're not coming down with a cold."

"Excuse me?"

He repeated his words.

"It's only a cough, Bobby."

"Maybe you should sit up and sleep," he suggested remembering what his mother had done when he and his brother were ill.

"Hmm?" she murmured half asleep already.

For an answer, he reached out and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Bobby?"

He gently pulled her towards him and wrapped his other arm around her. "Try to get some rest," he said quietly even though he knew she couldn't see his lips.

She was too weary to protest. Snuggling closer, she promptly fell back asleep. Nodding in satisfaction, he went to sleep, too.

--


	3. Chapter 3

Every Cloud – 3

9

Every Dark Cloud

--

A/N: Thank for the reviews—keep 'em coming! I'm also tickled pink at the number of readers who have put this story on alert. Comments are welcome!

--

Chapter 3

It was 7:15 a.m. Lucy exited the elevator and hurried to the bullpen. Rounding the doorway, she stopped to scan the room. Her shoulders slumped. No Sue…no Bobby.

Still early, the only other member of the team there was Myles. Dropping her jacket and purse on her desk, she headed straight towards him.

"Myles?"

"Good morning, Lucy," he said pouring himself a cup of coffee. "You're here early."

"I could say the same for you."

"Had a 7:00 meeting that was cancelled but no one bothered to notify me," he said obviously annoyed. As he took a sip, he noticed Levi and the worried look on her face. "Why do you have the canine wonder again? Where's Sue? And by the way…you look terrible!"

"Why thanks, Myles," she retorted with a sardonic smile. "I didn't notice when I looked in the mirror this morning!"

"Hey, I didn't mean that as a disparaging remark," he defended himself. "It was just an observation. You look as though you didn't sleep a wink last night."

"I didn't."

"Why not? Last night's storm kept you up?"

"Sue didn't come home."

"What do you mean she didn't come home?"

"She didn't come home last night!" she said in exasperation. "How much clearer can I be?"

"She's a big girl. She's allowed to stay out all night if she chooses."

"Not without calling me first."

"I repeat…she's a big girl and you're not her mother."

"Myles!" she said in exasperation. "I…"

"Lucy!" called out Jack as he strode into the bullpen. "By any chance…"

"No!" she answered whirling around to face him. "Is Bobby…?"

"Nope," replied Jack shaking his head. "I swung by his place last night and this morning. Nothing."

"She hasn't been answering her Blackberry."

"Same with Bobby."

Myles' eyes darted between his two colleagues trying to figure out what the conversation was about.

"Wait a minute," he interrupted.

Lucy and Jack turned simultaneously towards him.

"Are you trying to tell me that Bobby and Sue haven't come back from their road trip yesterday? They haven't even called in?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past five minutes!" said Lucy in frustration.

"Now I understand the comment about the terrible morning," he said knowingly. "So what do we think happened?"

"Good morning!" said Tara cheerfully as she joined the group. "Thought I'd come in early knowing the traffic would be terrible in this rain," she remarked as she hung up her raincoat. "Why's everybody looking so worried? Is it a case?"

"No one's heard from Bobby and Sue since their last check-in at 3:00 yesterday," Jack replied grimly.

"Sue didn't come home last night and neither has Bobby," a worried Lucy contributed.

The quartet exchanged concerns looks. Could their friends have been in an accident going down the mountainside in this rain?

"Can we contact Pearson to find out if they even ventured out into the storm?" suggested Myles. "Maybe they're riding it out at his place."

"We were given a number to be used only in emergency situations," said Jack.

"Don't you consider this an emergency situation?" Lucy demanded.

"I'm with her," said Tara jerking her thumb towards Lucy.

"I hate to admit it but I'm with the girls on this, Jack," Myles agreed.

"Okay…so who's going to call?"

All eyes swiveled to Jack immediately.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked uncomfortably.

"In the absence of our esteemed leader, the mantle of responsibility has fallen upon your shoulders by unanimous vote," Myles stated.

"It can't be unanimous," Jack grumbled. "I didn't get to vote."

"It was a secret vote," explained Tara immediately.

"Where _is_ D?" asked Jack reluctant to phone.

"I heard my name," answered D joining the group. "Can't a man come to work late once in awhile and since it's only 7:25 I'm not even late?"

"Bobby and Sue haven't been heard or seen since yesterday," Lucy said point blank.

"What!"

"Neither one has been seen or heard from either one since their last check-in yesterday," explained Jack.

"You sure?"

"Sue didn't come home," contributed Lucy.

"And I checked Bobby's place," Jack added. "No one's there."

"Not good," D stated thoughtfully.

"No, it isn't," said Lucy.

"Jack was just about to contact Milt Pearson to find out when Bobby and Sue left," Myles supplied helpfully.

"Better you than me," replied D. He knew the restrictions about using the number.

Eyes rolling, Jack reached for a phone and quickly punched in a number.

"Sid? Jack Hudson.

"You know that emergency contact number for Milt Pearson?

Yeah…can I have it?"

The rest of the team blatantly listened to the one-sided conversation. They could only imagine what was happening on the other end.

"It _is_ an emergency. We have two agents unaccounted for since yesterday afternoon. Their last assignment was interviewing Pearson at his mountain retreat."

Jack scribbled down a number.

"Thanks, Sid. I owe you one."

Jack hung up then hit the speakerphone before dialing the number on the slip of paper. His gaze swept the concerned faces of his team as he waited for the call to go through.

"_Pearson_." He'd answered on the fourth ring.

"Mr. Pearson? This is Special Agent Hudson with the FBI."

xoxoxoxoxo

It must be time to wake up, thought Sue drowsily as she began surfacing to wakefulness. A tiny frown dotted her forehead. Why was her wrist throbbing? Why did her bed feel different? Why did _she_ feel different? She wasn't _un_comfortable but she felt a little…arms! She could feel an arm around her. Who…what…?

Cautiously she opened her eyes only to meet blue-grey eyes staring back. Abruptly, she sat up.

"Wha…!"

"Bobby!"

Anxiously, Sue leaned over the edge of the sofa to peer at her fallen teammate.

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

"You, Miss Thomas," Bobby remarked as he rubbed the top of his head, "have an extremely hard head."

"Sorry," she replied as she rubbed her forehead. "I just didn't expect to see you."

"After pushing me off?"

"No! I meant waking up. You…you were there."

"Of course I was there."

"Excuse me?"

"You fell asleep in my arms."

"I did?"

"You were coughing," he said helpfully. "Sitting up seemed to help," he added at her blank look.

"Oh! I….fell asleep in…"

"…my arms."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Why? I'm not," he grinned. "Sleeping with a beautiful woman in my arms is always a pleasure."

"Oh!"

"Plus, it had the added bonus of keeping quite cozy and warm through the night," he stated tossing her an impish smile. "However, now I feel a bit nippy." The blankets had pooled around his waist in his struggle to sit up.

"Sorry," apologized Sue. "I didn't mean to…." her voice trailed off when she became distracted by his proximity. He was so close she could clearly see the color of his eyes. "They're blue."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You just said they're blue," he repeated as he hitched a blanket over his bare shoulders.

"Oh!" Darn! Did she say those words out loud?

"What's blue?"

"Um…your eyes."

"My eyes?" He was startled. She noticed the color of his eyes?

"They're blue today," she said in embarrassment.

"They're grey. Says so on the driver's license," he said as he plunked himself onto the couch.

"Not today."

"No?"

"No, not today. Today they're blue."

"They are?"

"It's the blanket. Blue blanket…blue eyes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And how do you know this?"

"I've…uh…noticed the color of your eyes change with the color of your shirt."

"Very observant of you," he replied lightly. "Must be that FBI training"

"Sure…right…of course." She could feel her heart beat faster. The tug was growing stronger with each passing minute. Move! she told herself…before you do something you'll regret.

"I'll…um…check if our clothes are dry," Sue volunteered.

Before he could say a word, she'd gathered her blanket around and began to rise. In her haste, she stepped on an edge of her wrap.

"Oh!" she cried as she pitched forward.

Instantly, Bobby lunged to break her fall.

"Ouch!"

"Oomph!"

It took a moment and a breath or two to regain her equilibrium. When the pain in her throbbing wrist subsided, it suddenly hit her—she was wrapped in Bobby's arms and this time she was awake to appreciate it. It felt right…deliciously and dangerously right.

"Sue?" he asked anxiously when she remained silent. "Are you…?" His voice trailed away. It took every ounce of his willpower not to kiss her. "Sue?"

As though a light had switched on, suddenly she became aware of their compromising position. Awkwardly she scrambled off. "I'm…"

"Ow!"

"Oh!" cried a mortified Sue when she realized what had happened. Instantly, she hovered over her curled up companion, "Bobby! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Is there anything I can do?"

"Just…just give me a minute," he panted.

Anxiously, Sue waited uncertain what to do.

"Are you okay?" she asked when his breathing slowed down.

He peeled open one eye. "Next time you want to get off, could you just…roll off?"

"Next time?"

"This seems to be a morning of accidents," he remarked as he rolled into a sitting position once again.

"I'm so sorry, Bobby!" she said contritely.

"No harm done…I hope."

"Bobby!"

"Couldn't resist."

"Are you really all right?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "And to show you how fine I am," he declared gathering the blanket around him as he stood, "you stay and _I'll_ check on our clothes."

"I can…"

He held up a hand. "Whenever you move, I get hurt. Wait right there," he ordered.

Obediently she waited while he collected their clothing.

"Dry?"

"Enough."

Her clothes felt cool to the touch but it would be better to be clothed….a lot safer, she thought.

"If you need help with the buttons I'll be more than happy to help," he teased.

"I think I'll be able to manage," a flustered Sue replied tucking the bundle under her arm. "My wrist feels better."

"You let me be the judge of that," he said noting how she held her hand, "after we change." He flashed an impish grin. "My offer to help still stands."

"I…I…" She stared at Bobby for a moment then darted towards the bedroom.

His eyes followed her until the door closed. It would be safer…much safer with clothes on, he thought as he reached for his boxers.

xoxoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

10

Every Dark Cloud

A/N: I'm pleased with all the alerts received for this story. Comments would be appreciated, too. Thanks to all. Enjoy.

----------

Chapter 4

"Let's see," said Bobby. After they were both dressed, he'd examined her wrist, "we need something to wrap this wrist," he said looking around the room.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, sorry. I said we need something to wrap this wrist," he repeated. "Did you see anything when you searched the rooms?"

"Sorry…it was too dark to see much of anything."

"Hmm." For a moment he pondered the situation then snapped his finger. "I know." Swiftly, he rose, disappeared for a minute and returned triumphantly holding the flannel shirt.

"You want to wear the shirt now?" Sue asked dubiously. "I don't see…"

"I'll rip off a strip from the shirt," he explained. "They do it all the time in the movies," he said as he grabbed the bottom and began to tug. "I'll have…," he tugged, "a…band…," and tugged, "…age," and tugged, "…in… no…time."

Nothing happened. Frowning, he examined the material. Why wasn't it ripping? Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sue unsuccessfully trying to suppress a smile.

"It's looks so easy in the movies," he lamented.

Her dimples showed as she tried her darnedest not to laugh.

"You've got a better idea?"

"I do."

He held out the shirt.

"It might work if you started here," she said holding the shirt at the seam. She pulled. "Ow!"

"I'll do it," Bobby said taking it out of her hands. Within seconds, he held a strip of cloth in his hand. "You were right."

Swiftly, he bound her wrist. "Not quite up to Red Cross standards but it's sufficient for our purposes. How is it?"

Cautiously, she wiggled her fingers. "Better."

"Good! You know, Miss Thomas, we make a good team."

"My brains and your strength?"

He frowned slightly. "Are you implying I lack sufficient mental prowess?"

"Oh, never," she said solemnly but with a gleam in her eyes.

"Hmm," he frowned in jest. "Do I detect a note of sarcasm?"

"Never."

"All right." Once more he scanned the room. "I suggest we take a more thorough inventory and see what we have here."

In less than ten minutes, the pair met again in the kitchen area.

"We have a generator but no gas, a cooking stove and a bit of fuel," Bobby ticked off.

"Canned goods and powdered milk."

"And don't forget the radio," added Sue. "At least one of us can hear it."

His lips quirked upwards at her comment. "And the radio, bottled water and blankets…everything you need for a relaxing vacation at a mountain retreat."

"You certainly know how to impress a woman," Sue teased.

"It's a gift," he smirked.

"What about firewood?"

Bobby frowned. "Even with the logs we found in the ell, there's enough for two or three days at the very most _if_ we use them judiciously."

"I don't suppose that last word has anything to do with jewelry?"

"Wishful thinking. _j-u-d-i-c-i-o-u-s-l-y," _he fingerspelled.

"Meaning?"

"It's going to be warmer in here than out there but not by much." Away from the fireplace, the cabin was chilly.

"Oh." She thought for a moment. "Should we collect more?"

"It would take days for the wood to dry out, far longer than I hope to be here."

"They'll find us."

"I'm sure they will. It's only a matter of time…and when the rain stops."

"How long is it supposed to last?"

"Until the weekend…three more days."

"Maybe the forecast is wrong. Weather forecasters have been known to be wrong."

"Always the optimist, aren't you?"

"I'd rather see the glass half full."

"I think that's one of your most endearing traits."

"Endearing? Is that a nice way of saying annoying?"

"Annoying is Myles pointing out our quirks. Choosing to make lemonade out of lemons is endearing…unless you're Myles."

"He does have a way with words."

"That's one way of putting it. There's also bombastic, verbose…"

"Bobby…"

"Sarcastic…"

"Bobby!"

"Acerbic…"

The flow of adjectives halted when her good hand covered his mouth.

"I get your point," Sue said firmly.

Blue-grey eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Are you sure?" he asked when he peeled off her fingers. "I have more."

"I think in this case less is more."

"Pity. I saved the best for last."

A flash of amusement passed at the shared moment of laughter then suddenly, when the attraction between them flared up once again at their close proximity. Only the steady drumming of the raindrops on the roof could be heard as two pairs of eyes locked, shimmering with uncertainty and wonder as threads of affection appeared to coalesce into something deeper.

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways_ unexpectedly flashed in his mind. What? Love? thought a dazed Bobby. And yet…

"Bobby?"

"Ummm….sure you…don't want to hear more about Myles?" he tossed out trying to maintain coherency.

"I think I've heard enough."

He barely heard her words as he focused on the warmth of her body so close to his. It was doing disturbing things to his body.

"Bobby?"

"Yea?"

"Propinquity?" she enunciated carefully.

"Yea." She could always read his mind as well as his lips. With a mental shake, he firmly wrapped his self-control around his emotions and took a physical step back. He could see disappointment flare in her eyes for a brief moment to be replaced by understanding.

"Safer."

"Undoubtedly."

----------

"That was the police," Jack reported as he replaced the receiver. Concerned faces turned towards him.

"Took them long enough to get back to us," D grumbled. The request had been put in as soon as Jack had confirmed with Pearson that Bobby and Sue had left when the rain had just started coming down. It was now five hours later.

"They're busy with all this rain."

"And so?" demanded Lucy.

"There's been a mudslide."

There was a collective sharp intake of breath.

"Bobby and Sue?"

"They don't know because no one can get through."

"What are they going to do about it?" asked Tara.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Jack shrugged helplessly. "Nothing _can_ be done until the rain stops."

"Makes sense," Myles commented reasonably. "As long as it rains, the mud keeps flowing. Trying to remove the mess would be a futile exercise somewhat comparable to Sisyphus' task."

"Sissy what?" questioned Lucy skeptically.

"Not what…who," Myles corrected. "According to Greek mythology, Sisyphus was doomed to push a boulder up a mountain side. Each time he was close to the top, the boulder would slide back down and he had to start his task all over again. Hence the term, Sisyphean task."

"Thank you, Professor Leland for that lesson in Greek mythology," said D wryly.

"Any time," Myles replied airily.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy demanded.

"Nothing," Jack repeated.

"Nothing!" cried Lucy. "You're telling me we're going to do absolutely nothing? We're the FBI! There must be something we can do!"

"There's nothing we _can_ do, Lucy, without jeopardizing the lives of others," D pointed out. "Do you think Sue or Bobby would want that?"

Reluctantly she shook her head.

"You're right. Sorry I lost it," she said contritely. "It's just that I've been worried sick about them."

Tara had come over and put an arm around her. "We know. We all are."

"As soon as the rain stops," continued D, "I'll put in a request for a helicopter fly by to check out the situation. The pilot may even be able to land at the Pearson place if it's safe enough."

"What's the weather forecast?" Myles asked.

"It might clear up by the weekend," Jack answered gloomily.

"Today's Tuesday…Wednesday, Thursday, Friday," counted Myles. "Another three…maybe four days."

"In the meantime, we still have work to do, people," D reminded the team as he reached to answer the phone.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Lucy apologized to Jack.

"You don't have to apologize, Lucy," he replied sympathetically. "I'm worried, too."

"I just feel so…so helpless."

"There is something you can do that might help. It certainly won't hurt."

"What?"

"Pray."

----------

They'd gone through the motions of completing their light housekeeping chores each totally aware of the other and their growing attraction. Bobby had desperately cast about for ideas of how to occupy their time and had hit upon requesting Sue teach him sign language. It was something he'd wanted to learn for a long time but had never gotten around to it.

"You're improving," Sue declared approvingly after the first lesson.

His suggestion had worked. Once again they resumed the easy footing of their friendship.

"You think I'll ever be able to sign an effortlessly as you?" he sighed exasperated with his clumsiness.

"Sure. Just give it some time. After all, I've been signing most of my life."

"I'm ashamed I learned so little after all these years."

"You fingerspell beautifully."

"That's not enough."

"Life gets busy."

"That's no excuse. Lucy, Jack and D have managed."

"You had other things on your mind."

"Like what?"

"Darcy?" slipped out before she realized what she'd said.

There was a long pause. Sue mentally slapped herself for her faux pas. Since their break up a year ago, no one had brought up Darcy's name…first, out of respect to Bobby's feelings and then, there had been no reason to.

"I'm sorry, Bobby," she said contritely placing a hand on his arm. "I didn't mean…."

"It's all right," he broke in clasping her hand. "What's done is done. I moved on a long time ago. It's the one lesson my father taught me," he smiled wryly referring to his biological parent.

"I'm sorry about that, too," she said sympathetically.

"It's not your fault," he said softly.

"Maybe not but sometimes it helps to know you have other people to share the bad moments in life."

"Thanks," he said appreciatively. "Cold?" he asked Bobby when Sue began rubbing her arms.

"A little," she understated drawing the blankets around her.

Bobby glanced at the fireplace.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could toss on a few more logs but…" he apologized after replenishing the fire.

"I know," she interrupted. "I'm fine."

"It might help to move around a bit," he suggested.

"I don't think there's quite enough room to run a marathon."

"Perhaps not the full twenty-six plus miles we could make a start on it, don't you think?"

"Shall I time you?"

"Oh, ladies first!"

Despite his upbeat manner, Sue could see faint lines of fatigue on his face. And did he look a little flushed? She put a hand to his forehead.

"What…?" Her hand felt cool on his skin.

"You feel warm."

"It's the thought of all that exercise," he joked.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Maybe you're coming down with something. You are coughing, you know."

"I'm fine," he insisted. "A little tired but fine. We did have a rather strenuous day yesterday if you will remember."

"Vividly."

"A good night's sleep and I'll be back to my usual tiptop condition."

"And that is…?"

"Charming, debonair, witty…"

"…and so modest."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not. Just adding to your list." The teasing glint in her eyes was unmistakable.

"See here...I'll have you know more than one female has succumbed to my charms."

"I'm sure."

"Now I _know_ you're making fun of me."

"It's so easy."

----------

It was time to go home.

"How's he doing?" inquired Jack as he stopped by Lucy's desk. He nodded at Levi.

"He keeps checking the door to see if she's coming. He misses her."

Levi's sad eyes stared back at Jack.

"I'll bet. How 'bout you? You okay?"

"No." She looked up at him frustration plastered on her face. "I feel so helpless. I feel like I should be doing something…anything to help find them."

"I know how you feel but we've done all we can for the moment. And…not eating isn't going to help either Bobby or Sue."

She looked surprised.

"Didn't think I'd notice, did you?" He wagged his finger at her. "Not once did you go to the coffee station and help yourself to anything there unlike your usual half a dozen daily treks. You didn't go to lunch either."

"I'm not hungry."

"Hungry or not, you've got to eat."

"I'll get a bite later."

Jack looked at her. He didn't trust her to follow through.

"Tell you what. Why don't you and Levi have dinner with me?" he invited. "You'll be doing me a favor. I hate to eat alone."

Lucy hesitated. She knew Jack was trying to cheer her up.

"I'm buying," he threw in to entice her.

"All right," she capitulated. It would be better to be around company than fret at home. "Let me feed Levi first and then I can meet you somewhere."

"You've got yourself a deal."

----------


	5. Chapter 5

12

Every Dark Cloud

Rating: K+ for just the tiniest bit of suggestiveness.

----------

Chapter 5

"You're late," stated Myles when Jack strode into the bullpen the next morning.

"Traffic," he said succinctly as he took off his jacket. "Besides, it was tough dragging myself out of bed with all this rain."

"I know what you mean," commiserated Tara. "When the weather's like this, all I want to do is curl up under my blanket with a good book and a cup of hot chocolate next to me."

"Sounds good to me," Jack agreed. "Room for one more?"

"Stanley might have something to say about that," retorted Tara.

"A ménage a trios," Myles quipped. "A little kinky but interesting."

Tara rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oh, go wash your mind out with soap!"

"I'll supply the soap," chipped in Jack.

"There is one good thing about all the wetness," D brought up.

"What?"

"Seems crooks don't like this kind of weather. The number of cases has been way down since the rain started."

"That's good. Wish it could be like that all the time."

"Has anybody heard from Lucy?" asked D. "She's usually not this late."

"Don't tell me we have another lamb missing from the flock," Myles remarked.

"She's not missing," Jack spoke up as he settled into his chair. "I told her to take the morning off. She's pretty upset and hasn't gotten much sleep."

"I know how she feels," Tara concurred. "It seems kinda strange without Sue and Bobby here."

"They've been out of the office before," pointed out Myles.

"That's different. They've never been missing before."

Heads nodded in agreement. The feel in the office _was_ different.

"Any change in the forecast?" asked Jack.

"Rain, rain and more rain."

"No break for a fly by?"

"Not today."

"I just hope they made it back to Pearson's place," said Tara. "It's been cold at nights." Her worried glance saw the same expression on the other members of the team. Prolonged exposure could be deadly.

"We'll find 'em," Jack stated. We have to, he thought silently.

----------

"Let me help you," he said as he brushed away her fingers. One by one her buttons were undone revealing tantalizing bits of skin.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" she murmured.

"I don't know," he replied as he slipped her blouse off, "but it feels right." He gently showered kisses on her bare shoulders while slender fingers caressed her back.

"It does to me, too," she sighed enjoying the sensation of skin on skin. Her fingers crept up the nape of his neck as she bent her head to allow him access to her throat. She moaned softly as each kiss left a burning trail to her lips.

"I knew we belonged together from the day we met," he whispered before crushing her mouth with his.

"Bobby? Bobby?"

"Huh? Wha…?" Groggily he opened his eyes but one look at Sue's worried face and he was wide awake. "Oh, God! Did I…I didn't…I wasn't…it was…"

Tongue-tied, he didn't know what to say or what to apologize for. Had his fantasies spilled over into real life?

"You must have been dreaming…I think. You had this expression on your face…."

Concern was evident in her eyes…in her voice. "Are you all right?"

He ran a hand over his face. He hoped he hadn't been talking in sleep.

"I'm fine." How could he tell her his dream had been about her…them?

"You were mumbling something but I couldn't make out the words."

Thank God for little favors! he thought gratefully.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she repeated reaching out for his forehead. "You look flushed."

"I'm fine," he repeated despite his parched throat and his achy head. His body protested when he struggled to get out of the armchair.

"You're not going anywhere," she said firmly a hand on his shoulder. "You have a fever."

"I really am fine," he insisted. He threw off her restraining hand and stood. "See! I tol….!"

"Hey!" She staggered under the unexpected weight.

"I…I must've…gotten up…too fast."

"No, you didn't listen to me," she scolded. "Here, sit down," she said guiding him back to the armchair. "You're sick, Bobby."

"I can't…" A spasm of coughing interrupted his denial. While her cold symptoms had disappeared, Bobby's coughing had only worsened.

"I'll get you some water." She returned handing him a bottle. "Here. Sip slowly."

"Thanks."

"Now you stay here while I get the couch ready for you."

"Don't bother."

His words literally fell on deaf ears. Deftly, she straightened the blanket and fluffed up the pillows.

"All right. Ready?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You are going to lie here and rest."

"Can't. Busy."

"You are?"

"Yea." He hated being sick.

"I cancelled all your appointments for today."

"I'm not sick."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Now."

"But Sue!"

"No buts."

"I'll help you."

"I can walk by myself."

"Sure you can but just humor me, okay?"

"What say you lie down and I do everything?"

"No deal." She led the suddenly docile Bobby back to the couch and tucked the blankets around him. "There. You need to keep warm. I'll bring you something hot to drink. That should help your cough."

He leaned back and closed his eyes more grateful than he'd admit to Sue. He _wasn't_ feeling well. He hated being sick and feeling so helpless but maybe…maybe this time it wouldn't be so bad. Having Sue as a nurse would only be a good thing. He opened his eyes when he felt her presence next to him.

"Here…drink this," said Sue slipping her arm behind him to help him sit up. "Careful…it's hot."

Contentedly he leaned against her as he sipped his drink.

"I may be sick more often if this is the kind of treatment I get," he joked.

"If we were home, I'd make you some of my famous chicken soup."

"Famous, eh? Why haven't I had a taste of this famous soup?"

"Because you haven't been sick. You are a very healthy guy."

"It's my diet."

"Coffee, greasy onion rings and Spanky's burgers," she teased. "Recommended by nutritionists everywhere to clog your arteries."

"But you don't get sick!"

"No, you get a heart attack instead," she said primly. "Done?"

He nodded.

"You rest now. If you need to get up for any reason, wait for me."

"Yes, mother."

It was nice to be taken care of, Bobby thought. Darcy had never been much of the domestic type.

Was it getting colder? he wondered. Maybe he should put on another log. He flung the

blanket off and started to get up.

"Whoa!"

The dizziness returned. He held onto the arm of the couch until the world stopped revolving. Cautiously he took a step, then another until he was halfway to the fireplace.

"Bobby Manning!"

Sue hurried over to him. "What do you think you're doing out of bed?" she scolded holding his arm.

"It's getting colder. I thought I'd throw on a log."

"I was going to do that in a minute. Now get back there!"

"But…"

"No! Back to bed!" she instructed tugging his arm. "What am I going to do with you?" she scolded as she tucked him in once more.

"I'm sorry," he said meekly.

"Did your mother have this much trouble when you were sick?"

"I wasn't the most cooperative patient," he agreed. "She usually had to bribe me to stay in bed."

She considered his remark for a moment. "How 'bout I make you dinner when we're out of here?"

"With the famous Oreo ice cream dessert?"

"How did you…?"

"Jack. He raved about it…and your tuna casserole."

"My mother's recipes."

"Smart girl to follow your mother's advice."

"How so?"

"The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

A small frown appeared. "Excuse me?"

"You don't have to explain anything. Everyone knows how it is between you and Jack." There. He brought out the proverbial elephant in the room. It was the primary reason he hadn't pursued a relationship with Sue from the get go.

The frown lines deepened. "They do?"

"Of course."

"Well, I don't. How is it between Jack and me?"

Bobby was taken aback.

"Well?"

"You…like each other?" He couldn't bring himself to admit more.

"Of course we do."

"No…I mean you _like_ each other."

"Oh." A hint of exasperation tinged her voice. "Is that what you think?"

"It's what everyone's saying."

"What about you?"

"Jack's a good mate. You couldn't pick better."

It was time to clear any misconceptions. "Bobby?"

"Yea?"

"I like Jack."

His spirits sagged. "I know you do."

"As a friend."

He blinked. "A friend?"

"A friend, " she nodded. "That's all."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

Her eyes never left his face as he grappled with the implication of her words.

"Sue?"

"Yes?"

"I could talk to him. Find out how he feels."

"Please don't. I like our relationship the way it is now."

"But if you have feelings for him…"

"I do…as a friend…nothing more nothing less."

"Oh." His blue-grey eyes squarely met hers. "Sue?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about the rest of the team?"

"The rest of the team?"

He nodded.

"I like them all."

"Equally?"

"Well, I do like one member more than the others."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh." She began to brush back the recalcitrant lock of hair. "He's always there when I need him."

"He?"

"That's right…he. In fact, people have told me we make a good match."

"They have?" A niggling of worry began to creep into his mind. Surely he would have heard some whispers of such gossip.

She nodded. "Many times. I've been told we look good we look together."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well…I know it's not Jack and it's not D and no woman in her right mind would consider Myles. Is it…is it…?"

She nodded. "You're right."

"I am?"

"It's Levi." Her eyes crinkled in laughter.

"You're evil, Sue Thomas."

"I know."

----------

"You have to eat, you know," Jack admonished Lucy as she picked at her meal. The team had decided to go out to dinner to shore up each other's spirits. As Myles pointed out, misery loves company.

"Try telling that to Levi," said Lucy ruefully. "I don't think he's eaten more than a couple of mouthfuls since Sue's been missing."

"You may have to take him to the vet if he keeps that up," Tara commented.

"I already called."

"What did he say?"

"Levi will eat when he's hungry enough…or maybe he won't."

"I've heard of dogs refusing to eat when their masters die or disappear," remarked Myles. "They literally starve themselves to death."

Lucy's appalled eyes focused on Myles. Looks of consternation appeared on the others while they glared at their tactless teammate.

"I'm sure that won't happen," comforted Jack as he squeezed Lucy's hand.

"What is it about you, Myles?" commented an annoyed D. "Does your brain stop working when you're not working on a case?"

"What? What did I say?"

"Too much," said Tara rolling her eyes. Sometimes she found it difficult to believe he was raised in a privileged environment—or wasn't tact a skill wealthy people cultivated?

"All I said was if we don't find Bobby and Sue soon…"

"But we will," interrupted Jack. "As soon as this rain lets up, we're sending out reconnaissance over the area and we'll be heading up there, too." He patted Lucy's hand. "We'll find them."

"I wish I had your confidence," she responded.

"Sue couldn't be with a better partner," Jack assured her.

"Yeah," agreed Tara, "Bobby's has all that tracking experience."

"And his survival training," D reminded. "He's been in situations like this before."

"I know what you guys are trying to do and I appreciate it," Lucy commented. "But you didn't have to keep me company. I'm a big girl."

"Someone had to make sure you eat," said Jack, "so eat. No repeats of last night."

Lucy put a forkful of food in her mouth.

"You know, people, we really have to…." began Myles.

Tara put a hand over his mouth before he could make another verbal faux pas.

"What Myles is trying to say is that we really have to believe that Bobby and Sue are all right," she interjected. "Until we receive evidence to the contrary, that's what I'm going to believe."

Lucy's gaze circled the table. Even Myles showed his concern. "You guys are great," she said sincerely. "When Sue and Bobby are back, I'm inviting all of you over to our place for a welcome home party."

"We'll be there," promised Jack.

----------

Sue worried as she put a log in the fireplace. There were only a few more left in the pile. By tomorrow the last of them would be gone and so would their heat source. How could she keep Bobby warm enough until help arrived?

Sighing, she stood up and went to check on him. He'd slept off and on throughout most of the day. His fever was being held in check with regular doses of aspirin but that would be gone within the next twenty-four hours, too.

"Hey, you're up," she said as she sat next to him. She gently wiped his forehead with a damp cloth. The flannel shirt had once again come in handy. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she continued to wipe his face.

"Never better," he said drowsily. Her touch was soothing.

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Can I get you anything? You haven't eaten much today."

"It's my new no cholesterol diet."

"You can start a new fad. You'll make a million dollars."

"I'll split it with you."

"Thanks. How 'bout some water?" she suggested standing up.

"No," he said reaching for her hand to stop her. "Stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. Talk to me."

"What would you like to talk about?" she asked casting about for suggestions. "The weather? It's rain, rain and more rain. The ducks are pretty happy."

"I am, too."

"I'll keep it in mind that you like the rain,' she teased.

"I like the company."

"You're kind of sweet, you know that?"

He frowned slightly. "Sweet, eh? I don't know if real men like to be called 'sweet'."

"Real men _loved_ to be called sweet," she corrected.

"They do?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh." A spasm of coughing interrupted the conversation.

"Let me get you some water," she said worriedly. In seconds she was back. "Here…drink," she ordered propping him up. He took a few sips. "Better?"

He nodded as he leaned back exhausted.

"You need a doctor."

"It's just a cold."

"It's more than a cold, Bobby."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Easy to say…hard to do."

"I'll make you a deal," he said reaching for her hand. "You stop worrying and _I'll_ make you dinner."

"You? Cook? Maybe _I'll_ need a doctor," she teased gently.

"I think I've been insulted."

"Was there any doubt?"

"You're a terrible woman teasing a sick man."

"I tease you even when you're well."

"That's true," he admitted.

"Bobby?"

"Yea?"

"I only tease the people I like."

"Like…as in a friend?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh."

"And like as in…."

Their playful interlude was violently interrupted with yet another coughing jag. Concern wiped away her laughing expression. A doctor…he really needed a doctor, she thought worriedly as anxiously waited for the spasm to pass.

----------


	6. Chapter 6

11

Every Dark Cloud

Author's Note: I would really appreciate it if anyone reading this would send some feedback so I can know if you like this or not.

----------

Chapter 6

"The weather forecast said there might be a break in the rain today," announced Jack as he entered the bullpen.

"I've already put in a request for a fly over," D shared.

"And I've been busy as well," stated Tara looking up from her computer screen. "Well… I'm always busy but this time I was busy with the idea I got when I was taking a shower instead of my usual busy when…."

"Tara?" interrupted Jack.

"Yeah?"

"What idea?"

"Oh, yeah! Anyway, it occurred to me that Milt Pearson couldn't possibly be the only person with a mountain retreat up there."

"True."

"So, I've been compiling a list of owners and locating their properties on a map of the mountain. If we can pinpoint where the mudslide is, we'll have a list of possible locations Sue and Bobby could've taken shelter between there and the Pearson place. With any luck, they'll be at one of those locations." Left unsaid were the more dire consequences.

"That's great thinking, Tara!" said Lucy appreciatively.

"I thought so, too. I get some of my best ideas in the shower. I wonder why that is?" she wondered with a puzzled frown.

"All well and good," began Myles, "but what if…"

D elbowed him in the stomach.

Myles glared at his teammate. "Good idea, Tara," he said instead. "In fact, it's brilliant."

"Why, thank you, Myles!"

"How far along is that map?" asked D.

"I'd say another half an hour to finish and double-check my work," she answered busily typing away. "Keep in mind, this list includes only registered property owners—the tax paying kind. For all we know, there may be some cabins up there built by unknown persons."

"At least we'll have a starting point. Good work," praised Jack.

D walked over to his desk. "I know finding Bobby and Sue is _our_ number one priority but the Agency has a different one. Since we're two members short at the present, we've been assigned an agent to help us out until Bobby and Sue come back."

"Who?"

"Tracey Nakamura from White Collar. She'll be here this afternoon."

"Oooh!" Myles pursed his lips in appreciation. "She's hot!"

"I heard she's a good agent, too," Lucy remarked sarcastically.

"R-i-i-ight," agreed Myles. "That, too."

"Tracey will be assigned to work with you, Jack."

"Hey!" protested Myles. "Why does Jack get to work with Tracey? I'm the one that thinks she's…I mean she's a good agent."

"Because," D said dryly, "we need to get moving on the Miller case. Marty's office needs all the information we can get on Jay Miller and company if we want the preliminary charges to stick or have you forgotten that little fact?"

"Oh, right. It did slip my mind…for a moment."

"Don't worry," Jack consoled his friend. "If everything goes according to plan, we could be wrapping up the case within a couple…three days. If she's still assigned to us, Tracey can work with you."

"Thanks," said Myles sardonically. "By then, Bobby and Sue should be back at work and Tracey will return to White Collar."

"Don't worry, Myles," said Tara, "you'll always have one of us to work with."

"Pardon me for not being quite as excited at that possibility."

"Are you saying you're tired of us?"

"There are times when I've thought it would have been extremely invigorating to work with some fresh blood."

"Are you saying we're old blood?"

"No, that's me…the Lelands are considered an old blood family since we've lived here for several generations. The rest of you are considered…."

"I don't think I want to know."

"Well, Myles, I'll make you a deal," Lucy proposed.

"Yeah?"

"_When_ we find Bobby and Sue safe and sound," she emphasized, "I'll personally arrange for Tracey to stay on for another few days."

"You can do that?"

"Never underestimate the influence of a Rotor."

----------

What if…what if no one came to look for them? wondered Sue worriedly as she gazed at the falling rain. What if someone spotted the car over the cliff, assumed they were in it and didn't bother to search? What should she do? Hike out? But that would leave Bobby alone with no one to look after him. But if she didn't, where would that leave Bobby? He needed medical help and he needed it soon. Her mind whirling with unresolved questions, she took a deep breath and turned to check on her sleeping patient.

"Hey! You're up," she said pasting a smile on her face.

"A bit."

"How are you feeling?"

"Never better."

"I'm sure."

"Why the big sigh?"

"You saw that?"

"Couldn't miss it."

"It's the rain," she circumvented neatly. "I think it's making me depressed. I don't know how people can live in Oregon."

"Sunlamps."

"Really?"

"Saw it on _60 Minutes_."

"I couldn't live like that. I need the real thing."

"I think I do, too." In spite of the chill in the air, the look in his eyes warmed her heart. He reached for her hand. "How's the wrist?"

"Better."

"Good."

He wrapped his long fingers around hers.

"Sue?"

"Yes?"

"Forgive me?"

"For what?"'

"For not getting down the mountain in time…not getting around that mudslide…for being sick."

"It's not your fault we're here."

"I'm the senior agent. I made the calls."

"You may be the senior agent but you didn't make it rain and you didn't cause the mudslide…unless you're claiming you're omnipotent?"

A lopsided grin appeared. "Don't let Myles hear you even suggest that. He thinks he's the blessed one on the team."

The pair shared a quiet chuckle about their sometimes pompous teammate. Exasperating as he could be, Myles was appreciated as the friend he had become.

"How 'bout some soup?"

He shook his head. "Maybe later."

"Something to drink?"

Again, he shook his head.

"You need to keep hydrated," she remarked as she brushed that stubborn lock of hair off his forehead. She could feel the heat returning. She took a quick peek at her watch. It was time for another dose. "I'll be right back."

True to her word, she returned quickly holding a cup and something in her other hand. "Here," she said handing him two white pills.

Obediently, he swallowed the aspirin and lay back waiting for the medication to kick in. He was hot, his chest hurt and he was exhausted. He knew he was sick…really sick but the dark cloud of their circumstances was brightened by one fact…Sue. How could he have been so blind for so long?

He reached for her wrist as she began to wipe his forehead. "Sue?"

"Mmmm?"

"When we get out of here…"

She waited patiently.

"When we get out of here…"

Conversation stopped as another attack overwhelmed Bobby. Her worried frown returned with a vengeance. His whole body shook with cough after cough.

"You need to be in a hospital," she said worriedly as he lay back trying to regain his breath.

"No…no…hospital."

"You're sick, Bobby. You need medical attention."

"I'll be…fine. Just need….to rest."

"_Stubborn you_," she signed.

"What?"

"I said you're being stubborn."

"Focused. Sounds better."

"You've been hanging around Myles too long."

"You wound me."

"I will if that's what it takes to get you in the hospital."

"Feisty. Like that."

"If that's what it takes…."

"Make a promise."

"Anything."

"We talk when this is over?"

Her mood immediately softened. "_Promise_," she mouthed and signed.

"_Good_." His eyes began to droop despite his best efforts to keep them open.

"Go to sleep, Bobby," she said soothingly.

"Stay," he said drowsily.

"I promise."

She watched him fall back asleep her serene appearance masking her anxiety. She had to do something—but what?

----------

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Tracey Nakamura," introduced D. "I think you know everyone here--Tara Williams, Lucy Dotson, Jack Hudson and Myles Leland."

"Myles Leland the Third to refresh your memory," Myles suavely corrected. He lifted her hand and kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you, Tracey," he said in his most debonair voice.

Tara and Lucy exchanged exasperated glances.

"Don't forget about Levi," added Jack.

"Levi?"

Jack pointed to the canine by Lucy's desk. "One of the most important members of the team, " he said with a smile.

"Oh, he's gorgeous!" exclaimed Tracey walking over to him. "Who does he belong to?" she asked as she scratched under his neck.

"Sue…Sue Thomas," Lucy answered briefly. "He's her hearing dog."

"Hearing…oh! The surveillance specialist, right?"

"Right."

"I heard she's done some amazing work."

"Yeah, she has," Jack responded.

Tracey could hear the concern in his voice. "I'm sure they'll find your teammates as soon as this rain lets up."

"Yeah, that's what we're thinking, too," said Lucy unconvincingly.

"So, what can I do to help?" asked Tracey scanning the group ready to help out.

Jack raised his hand. "You'll be working with me on the Miller case."

"Interstate hijacking, right?"

"Right," answered Jack pleased she had read up on the case. "I'll bring you up to speed on what we've been planning."

"Fine."

Myles swooped next to Tracey. "And as soon as that's done, you'll be working with me."

"Something to look forward to," she said tactfully.

He preened in satisfaction.

"Okay, can we get down to business, people?" D requested. "As soon as I get any news about the fly over, I'll let you know."

"Here," offered Jack pulling out his chair, "why don't you sit here while I go over the Miller case with you."

"I'm all yours," she answered opening the file.

As he looked over her shoulder, Jack summarized the details of the case and the plan of action he wanted to take.

"That's it in a nutshell."

"What's the missing piece?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean…that one piece of evidence that we need to nail the guy."

"Jack…telephone," called out Lucy before he could respond. "Line two."

"Thanks, Luce. Hudson speaking."

Tracey watched in interest as Jack's face brightened. He began pointing to her in excitement.

"We'll be there in an hour."

"What's up?" demanded Tracey.

"That was Darlene Munez," he declared triumphantly.

"The girlfriend?"

"The _ex_-girlfriend!" he carefully emphasized.

"Oh! This could get interesting."

"Very interesting. She's willing to talk in exchange for a deal."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?"

"Exactly and Darlene is hopping mad."

"Got the address?"

"In my hand," he replied holding up a sheet of paper.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"I like your style, Special Agent Nakamura," he smiled as he reached for his jacket.

"Give me ten minutes to grab my stuff."

"I'll meet you at the parking structure…second floor. I'll get the car."

"Good! I hate driving."

"That went well," Tara remarked as the pair of agents left.

"It's Jack," Lucy shrugged. "Everyone gets along with Jack."

"Not everyone," Myles interjected. "What about Nordstrom in fraud?"

"Ben doesn't get along with his own team," Tara pointed out.

"D, line one," notified Lucy.

"Thanks."

"It's surveillance," Lucy said quietly.

The remaining team members dropped everything and unabashedly listened. For a few minutes, no one stirred.

"You sure?" D said bleakly. "Okay, thanks, Matt." He hung up and stared at the phone.

"D?" asked Tara. "D?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Was that the fly by report?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well?" demanded Lucy.

"That mudslide."

"Yeah?"

"It's worse than first reported. You know…with all this rain."

"That must be why we haven't heard from Sue and Bobby," Lucy desperately clutched onto that bit of information. "They probably weren't able to go around it."

"There's something else."

Alarmed at his tone, Myles stepped closer and slipped an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"What?" she said faintly.

"The pilot spotted something at the bottom of the canyon. He thinks it might be a car."

"Oh, no!" she gasped in horror.

"Hold on, Lucy," Myles told her squeezing her shoulders, "D said the pilot _thinks_ it might be a car, right?"

D nodded in confirmation.

"See? That's nebulous at best."

"Visibility wasn't good enough," D added, "and the rain started coming down again. When the weather clears up, we can send out a second surveillance chopper."

"What are we going to tell their families?"

"There's nothing _to_ tell at the moment," D said firmly. "It makes no sense to contact them until we get more facts. For all we know, they could be safe and sound in one of those cabins Tara's locating."

"Hey," Myles said gently knowing now was not the time for one of his sarcastic remarks, "you know Sue would be ashamed of you for thinking the worst."

"Yeah," agreed Tara even though the news had left her shaken. "I know this may sound really corny but Sue is our little Mary Sunshine around here. She wouldn't want us to be pessimistic."

"Tara's right," D joined in. "I know it's hard but we've just got to sit tight until we do have more information."

"And according to the weather prognosticators the break we need should be this weekend," Myles assured her. "Bobby will take care of Sue until then."

Lucy pondered her friends' words for a moment then took a deep breath before squeezing the hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, you guys. I guess I went off the deep end yet again," she admitted contritely.

"This is the last time you're forgiven," Myles kidded. "I hear any more gloom and doom from you and I'm taking back my parking space."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

----------


	7. Chapter 7

9

Every Dark Cloud

Rating: K+ for one little mild profanity

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!

----------

Chapter 7

As Sue dabbed Bobby's flushed face, the corner of his lips quirked up.

"What's so funny?"

"Remember the day Jack introduced you?"

"How could I forget? I remember your exact words!"

"How was I to know you could read lips?" he chuckled. Abruptly, the laughter turned into a coughing fit.

"No more laughing."

He shook his head trying to get his breath back. "Good…for the…soul," he panted.

"You need something good for that cough."

"I'm….good. All alone…with a…beautiful…woman…what more…could….a man…ask?"

"Clean sheets in a hospital with a beautiful nurse?"

"No hospital." His gaze swept the room and landed on her face. "I like it here."

The sweetness of his smile made her heart give a funny little skip. She couldn't be, could she? she wondered. Maybe she was. Maybe it was propinquity. Whatever it was, it was doing funny things to her heart.

"… the best. Did you know that?"

Abruptly she realized she'd been staring at his face but not absorbing anything he'd said until she caught the tail end of his words.

"Did I know what?"

"Jack…he's a great bloke."

"Yes, yes he is."

"Yea, can't find a better mate."

"He's a good friend."

"It's my fault."

"What?" The abrupt change of conversation confused her.

"All of this...my fault. Should've….should've…."

"Bobby, we've talked about this already. It's no one's fault. Stuff happens."

"I'll get…I'll get…" He struggled to get up.

"Bobby!" she cried attempting to hold him back.

"Help. Get help," he panted. Another spasm of coughing stopped his thrashing as he fought to breathe.

"We have to get you to a hospital," she said worriedly as she rubbed his back. The radiating heat alarmed her. Was it affecting his thinking? His conversation was becoming disjointed and difficult to follow.

He shook his head as he tried to regulate his breathing. "No."

She opened her mouth to disagree but snapped it shut. It served no purpose to agitate Bobby in his condition. Better to cajole him to get him to calm down.

"You are a stubborn man, Bobby Manning," she scolded gently.

"So I've been…" his voice trailed away. "Sue?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're here. I wish...I wish…"

She knew exactly what he was going to say. "Me, too," she smiled as she stroked his forehead.

"You always know."

"I do, don't I?"

"What am I thinking now?" he whispered.

The look in his eyes squeezed her heart. She bent down to kiss his forehead.

"I think so, too."

----------

"Thank you, Ms. Munez, for your cooperation," Marty Pavone gratefully acknowledged as he wrapped up their discussion. "The government appreciates your willingness to testify against Jay Miller."

"Well, _I'_ll be very appreciative once you have that sonofabitch behind bars," she replied tartly. "No one dumps me the way he did and gets away with it."

"You do know his attorney will do his very best to shred your testimony…and you," warned Marty.

"Just let him try," Darlene Munez scoffed as she shook her luxurious mane of hair. "Don't let this bimbo exterior fool you. I do have a brain and I know what's what. I know his lawyer and Derrick Geddings is not going to rattle me!"

"We'll place you under protective custody until the trial is over. If you feel the need to disappear, we can arrange to put you in the witness protection program."

"I'll think about it. Is that it?"

"Special Agent Nakamura will go over the arrangements we've made for you," Marty explained. "If you have any questions or concerns, direct them to her. Whatever she can't answer, my office should be able to."

"Thanks."

"No, thank you," he smiled.

"Come on, Darlene," said Tracy with a tilt of her head. "We can grab a cup of coffee while we talk. My treat."

"Hmph!" snorted Darlene. "If we drink the coffee in this place, I may change my mind about that testimony."

"It isn't that bad!"

"That's not a ringing endorsement," Darlene said wryly. "Isn't there a _Starbucks_ nearby?"

"There's a _Starbucks_ everywhere." Tracy responded cheerfully as they walked out of the office.

"Good work, Jack," Marty Pavone congratulated the agent as the women disappeared around the corner.

"We can't take the credit," Jack protested mildly. "It was timing. We just said a few words about Jay Miller…prison and Darlene Munez was more than happy to provide us with the information we needed."

"Is her information good?"

"From what we've been able to corroborate so far, yeah, it is."

"Good." He lifted a questioning eyebrow. "How's the situation with Bobby and Sue?"

Jack's expression sobered. "Still waiting for the weather to clear up so we can mount a search and rescue operation. The forecasters are saying this weather should be changing for the better in the next twenty-four hours."

"I hope for once they're right."

"You're not the only one."

----------

Last log. When that was gone, the warmest thing in the cabin would be Bobby, she thought wryly as she threw it onto the fire. For a few moments she basked in its comforting warmth then moved away to return to his side. She reached for the damp cloth on his forehead and felt its heat in her fingertips. She closed her eyes for a moment then dipped the cloth in the bowl of water and resumed wiping him down. With each stroke, she prayed help would come soon.

----------

Saturday

"The sun is shining!" Lucy said excitedly as she practically ran into the bullpen. The men were already wearing their FBI jackets. "Are you….?"

"We've already notified Search and Rescue," D informed her. "We're leaving in ten."

"Levi and I want to go," she insisted.

Myles took her by the shoulders. "We know, Lucy," he said in a surprisingly gentle tone, "and we'd take you if we thought it would help find Bobby and Sue sooner. But it won't."

"But…"

"We'll have two teams searching including some local police who know the area."

"You'll be able to monitor communications the whole time," Jack pitched in.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find them," D said kindly.

"Besides," Myles pointed out, "somebody has to hold down the fort and everyone knows, this team would fall apart without you."

Lucy looked intently at her teammates then reached up to squeeze Myles' hand. "The minute you find them….'

"We'll let you and Tara know," he finished dropping his hands and straightening up.

"If you don't, I'm…I'm never doing another report for any of you again!" she said pointing her to finger to each one of them.

"Got it!"

As they filed out of the office, Jack bent down to scratch Levi's head. "Don't worry, boy, we'll be bringing her back soon," he said encouragingly.

Jack smiled when Levi barked in response as though to say, 'You'd better!'

----------

"Yeah," D answered his walkie talkie as he and the rest of the search team tramped through the mud to the next property on Tara's map.

"_No luck here_," Jack repllied as he peered into the unoccupied dwelling. "_Doesn't look like anyone's been here for a while_." Hours had passed as the two search teams looked for the missing agents.

"You sure?"

"_Positive. What about you?"_

"Got another mile or so before we get to the next "x" on Tara's map. It's kind of slow going with all this mud."

"_I'm gonna need a new pair of shoes after this_," Jack commented wryly.

"You're not the only one. Think Randy will allow it as an expense?"

"_You tell me. You're the expert at writing for reimbursement_s."

D smirked recalling the incident of the infamous parade of pennies for payment. "It got them their money, didn't it?"

"_That it did_," Jack smiled ruefully. "_Okay, we're headed for the next place on the map._ _Keep us posted_."

"Sure thing. Gans out."

"How much longer, bwana?" Myles wisecracked as they followed the young deputy sheriff.

The deputy grinned. While Myles usually irritated people, Deputy Lane thought the tall FBI agent was a hoot. "'Bout another fifteen…twenty minutes to the Miller place. Their place is kinda in from the main road."

"Do you think the Millers are there?" asked D.

Lane shook his head. "Nope. Their daughter just had a baby so they're helping out for a couple of months. Asked us to keep an eye on the place."

"Do they live here year round?"

Again, Ronnie Lane shook his head. "Nope. Most don't. Just a handful stay on."

"How did those people weather the storm?" Myles inquired. "Get it? Weather? Storm?"

D groaned. Sometimes Myles could drive him wild. "Yes, Myles, we get it."

Lane's grin reappeared. "They're fine. The permanent residents all have shortwave radios to keep in contact in times like this."

"How long do you think it'll take to clear the mudslide?"

"Two…three days. Gotta make sure no more of the mountain's gonna slide down. Otherwise it'll be a job like that Sisy-fella."

Abruptly, Myles stopped and gave the young deputy a strange look. "You're familiar with the myth of Sisyphyus?"

"Sure. Learned about them Greek…or was it Roman? I never could remember which was which. Anyway, our teacher got us all interested in those myths. I remember reading all those books about them."

"She must have been a remarkable teacher," Myles remarked in admiration mentally revising his opinion of the young law enforcement officer.

"He…a male teacher. It's kinda funny now that you mention it."

"What is?"

"His name…his last name was Myles…Mr. Theodore Myles. Best English teacher I ever had."

"Is he still teaching?"

A look of sadness appeared. "No."

"What happened? Did he become frustrated with all the NCLB requirements?"

"No. Mr. Myles was in a National Guard unit that got sent to Afghanistan couple of years back. He was killed in a helicopter crash," Lane said soberly.

Eavesdropping on the conversation as they trudged through the ooze, at Lane's disclosure D's eyes traveled from the young deputy to Myles and back. Here was another person the Iraqi war had touched with tragedy.

"I'm sure he'd be proud that what he taught you stuck all these years," he said kindly.

"Yeah, I hope so."

Respectful silence reigned for a few moments.

"Um…" Ronnie Lane cleared his throat. "You should be able to see the cabin any minute."

D and Myles' eyes eagerly searched for clues of their missing comrades as a rustic looking cabin appeared in view.

"Nice place," Myles commented as they approached the dwelling.

"The Millers take care of their place. They come up pretty often compared to some of the others."

"Guys, is it wishful thinking or do those windows look like they're open?" D asked hopefully.

The other two men peered carefully.

"I think…I think you're right!" Myles concurred a quiver of excitement shading his voice.

Their pace quickened and within a handful of minutes, they were at the bottom of the steps.

"Myles, you…"

Before D could voice the rest of his instructions, the door was flung open and a familiar figure hurtled into his arms.

"Dimitrius! Myles! You came! You came!" Sue cried.

D hugged his missing teammate tightly relieved she was safe. Myles paused a moment to squeeze her shoulder then slipped inside the dwelling.

"Are you all right?" D asked in concern as his eyes scanned for any signs of injury. He noted the bandage around her wrist and her pale appearance. "Where's Bobby?"

"_Sick_," she signed. She was so overwhelmed with emotion she couldn't speak. "_Really sick_. _Afraid_…"

"Hey, we're here," he said kindly putting an arm around her, "everything's gonna be fine."

At the sound of their footsteps, Myles straightened up, his expression grave. D's eyes dropped to their friend. One look and he realized the seriousness of his condition.

Sue brushed away her tears, took a deep breath and pasted on a smile as she lowered herself next to the prone figure. She reached for his hand and covered it with hers.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she smiled brushing that stubborn lock of hair back. "Guess who's here?"

----------


	8. Chapter 8

8

Every Dark Cloud

A/N: Thanks for all the comments and alerts. Appreciate both. It'll probably be a while before I post the next chapter. It is giving me major problems in terms of how to resolve the whole situation. Any suggestions?

----------

Chapter 8

"What's up, Myles?" Jack responded after checking his caller ID.

"_We found them_."

Relief washed over him with those three words.

"Great! How are they?" he asked excitedly. "They found them!" he shared with the rest of the search team. A small cheer went up.

"_Sue insists she's fine."_

"Naturally," Jack smiled. "I bet Bobby's giving you grief for taking so long to get to them."

There was a long pause. A tendril of unease began to grow.

"Myles? You there?"

"_Yeah."_

"I said…"

"_I heard you." _There was another pause._ "About Bobby…"_

"What about Bobby?" Jack asked sharply. Apprehension smothered his elation.

"_Doesn't look good, Jack."_

"What's wrong?"

"Hacking cough, high fever…I'm no expert but I think he may have pneumonia…a very serious case of pneumonia."

"It's treatable."

"I hope so."

Jack throat tightened.It was rare to hear the sardonic agent sounding so grave.

"What's your ETA at the nearest hospital?"

"_Thirty minutes_."

----------

"Room nine!" the nurse ordered as the orderlies wheeling an unconscious Bobby Manning through the doors of emergency. "I'm sorry but you can't go in there," she said blocking Sue from following the gurney.

"But…"

"The best thing you can do is stay here while we check him out," the nurse said firmly but kindly. "I'll let you know how he is as soon as I can."

Myles wrapped an arm around Sue's shoulder. "C'mon, Sue, let them do their job."

"I promised, Myles."

"There are some promises that are made to be broken," he responded soothingly. "This is one of them. Bobby will understand."

Large dark green eyes stared up at him.

"C'mon, you need to get checked out, too."

"I'm fine," she said shaking her head.

"I'm sure you are," he said patiently, "but for our peace of mind, we'd like confirmation from an official medical personnel…you know, like a doctor?"

"I second the motion," affirmed D as he approached with another nurse.

"Miss Thomas?" the nurse smiled. "Your turn."

"I'm fine," Sue repeated.

"Let's just make sure, shall we?"

----------

"Any news?" Sue asked anxiously as she approached the waiting group. Dimitrius and Jack had joined Myles.

"Not yet," Jack replied shaking his head. "How you doing?"

"Fine. Funny how a shower and change of clothing can make you feel so much better even though they are hospital scrubs."

"On you they look good."

"Thanks."

"Sue! Sue!" cried Lucy as she burst through the doors to emergency. Levi bounded forward tail wagging happily to see his mistress.

"Levi" Sue bent down to hug her canine companion. Two arms enveloped her as soon as she stood.

"I was so worried! I didn't know what to think!" Lucy said holding her at arms length. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"My turn!" chimed Tara giving her friend a quick hug.

"If you're so fine, what's that?" Lucy asked pointing to the wrapped wrist.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Just a sprain."

"Are you sure?"

"That's what the doctor says."

"And Bobby?"

Sue bit her lip and shrugged helplessly. "Sick…very sick."

"What does the doctor say?"

"No news," D responded tersely.

"Nothing?"

"Not a word."

"I think, perhaps, in this case, no news is definitely _not_ good news," pronounced Myles recalling the unconscious form of his teammate during the helicopter ride to the hospital.

Taking a quick glance in Sue's direction, Myles turned so she wouldn't be able to read his lips. "It pains me to say it but I am incredibly concerned about him," he admitted. "He…he…I just hope we were in time."

Jack's lips tightened. "Don't even think it!" he spit out holding up a warning finger.

Myles bit back a heated retort when he realized that was exactly what Jack was afraid of.

"He's going to be fine," said Jack forcing a tone of optimism.

"Yeah, we have to remember this is Bobby we're talking about," reminded Tara trying to be upbeat. "Before we know it, he'll be giving the doctor and nurses a really bad time. You know how he hates hospitals."

"That's what he said," Sue remarked softly after catching her teammate's last few words.

"What?"

"He said no hospital," she repeated as tears welled in her eyes. "It's my fault. I should have gone for help. I knew he was sick but I didn't want to leave him. Maybe if I…"

Lucy's hands closed firmly around her roommate's shoulders. "Stop it! You did everything you could to help him,"

"I should have gone for help."

"Nonsense!" Myles declared. "Staying put was your best option."

"Maybe for me, but not for Bobby."

"It was the best option for _both_ of you," Jack emphasized. "Wandering around in that kind of weather wouldn't have helped either one of you."

"I want to believe that."

"Believe it because it's true," he said as he squeezed her hand. "We're glad one of you exercised some good sense."

A tentative smile was his reward.

At the sound of footsteps nearing, Jack looked up—finally, a doctor was coming! Gripping Sue's hand, they turned to face the approaching woman. The rest of the team gathered around them.

"How is he, Doctor?" Sue asked anxiously.

"Agent Manning is resting comfortably."

"What took so long?" demanded Myles.

"We had to stabilize his condition first."

"Stabilize his condition?" Jack repeated sharply.

"Agent Manning experienced a seizure due to his prolonged high fever. Our first efforts were focused on bringing down his temperature and eliminating the seizures. I'm happy to say we were successful in that."

"Then why aren't you smiling?" Sue remarked gravely. "What's wrong?"

"Agent Manning is…" The young doctor paused as she formulated what she wanted to say. As skilled as she was in her profession, she still struggled to find the right words to say to a patient's loved ones.

"Just say it," Sue ordered softly. "I'd rather know the truth."

"All right," nodded the doctor. She took a deep breath. "Agent Manning is a sick man…a very sick man."

"But he is going to be okay, isn't he?" Jack broke in.

"That doesn't sound very optimistic," Myles commented accusingly.

"Are you saying he might…he might…." Sue couldn't bring herself to finish her question.

"It's a possibility we have to face," said the emergency room physician soberly. She looked at the sober faces. "It doesn't mean we're giving up on him. We're not. We'll continue to do everything we possibly can."

"Then we need to do our part, too," Sue said quietly.

"And what's that?" asked Myles impatiently.

"Pray."

----------

Jack stood outside the observation window of the Bobby's room sipping a steaming cup of coffee. Despite her fatigued state, Sue had adamantly refused to leave. She wouldn't….couldn't rest without knowing what was happening, she'd argued. Reluctantly, the rest of the team had acquiesced. After further heated discussion, it had been decided Jack would stay to keep her company while Lucy would bring fresh clothing the next morning. And so they had left, worry etched on all their faces.

And here he was maintaining his vigil. Fear crept into his thoughts no matter how hard he tried to banish them. There was his best friend lying so still…so pale against the white sheets in ICU. The oxygen mask covered his face…tubes snaked from the IV pole to one arm and wires attached to monitors were hooked up to the other. Would he recover?

His focus shifted from his friend to the woman at his bedside. What happened in that cabin? pondered Jack. The fact that Sue had wanted to stay was not a surprise given her compassionate nature. She'd been at his side when Billy had been shot and when he'd had his heart attack. What had been surprising was her flat out refusal to go home despite the urgings of the others.

The dynamics of her relationship with Bobby had changed during their shared experience, he concluded, but to what extent? Did his best friend share those same feelings? Bobby was a bright guy and didn't have the same hang-ups about relationships despite the history with his biological father. He'd once told his commitment phobic friend that when you found that special person, no fears—take that first step. Even after his relationship with Darcy had crumbled, he still held that same belief.

Jack wished he had had the guts to do that at one time. He'd thought he'd have all he time he wanted to take the next step with Sue but he'd waited too long. One day he'd woken up and realized she'd moved on. Who could blame her? He couldn't expect her to wait forever. Truth be told, he still wasn't ready, he thought regretfully.

He watched as the night duty nurse went in to check his friend's readings. He saw her stop to say a few words and Sue shake her head.

"I'll be back," he heard her say. A few quick steps and she returned holding a blanket which she draped over Sue's shoulders. With another few words and a smile, she left.

"Any change?" Jack inquired hopefully as the nurse jotted down the information on Bobby's chart.

"No, but he isn't any worse which is a good sign."

"It is?"

"Yup," she replied as she continued her scribbling. "Means the antibiotics are working and that's a good sign in my book."

"Then it's a good sign in my book, too. And it doesn't hurt that he has that pretty blonde in there rooting for him to pull through."

"The power of prayer?"

"Don't underestimate it."

----------

"…and when you're out of here, I'll make you that dinner I promise," Sue remarked trying to inject the sound of normalcy in her voice. "You know, the tuna casserole and Oreo dessert. I have a great meatloaf recipe, too, if you're interested." She stroked the limp hand in hers. "And…there are things we need to talk about. That is if you want to talk about them." She fell silent for a few moments. "If…if you don't want to talk about them, I'll be fine. I understand. Propinquity and all," she added with a small smile. The smile faded. "It's a dangerous thing. "

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jack. How much had he heard? she wondered.

"You're exhausted," Jack said quietly. "You need to get some rest."

"I can't…not yet."

He wasn't about to press the point so he changed the subject. "I spoke with Nurse Betty out there," Jack replied jerking his thumb in the direction of the nurses' station. "She said Bobby's holding his own. Said it's a good sign. Means the antibiotics are working…and so are the prayers."

"I'm glad." She turned back to the comatose figure. "Heard that, Bobby? Someone's listening. Now it's your turn."

----------


	9. Chapter 9

Every Dark Cloud

A/N: It took a long time in the making—like ninety million drafts (a slight exaggeration but it seemed like it!). Thank you to everyone who read this. Only one more chapter to go and we're done. Comments are always appreciated.

----------

Chapter 9

"Sure you won't come home?" Lucy inquired as she gathered her things. "I could stay and you could sleep in your bed for a change. I know Levi would be one happy puppy if you came home."

"I appreciate the offer," Sue replied as she scratched his favorite spot, "but I want to be here when Bobby wakes up. Thanks anyway."

Lucy's gaze flitted from her roommate to the still form on the bed. In the past two days it had become apparent that Sue's feelings for Bobby had morphed into something more than friendship. Exactly how much more she didn't know but she hoped Bobby reciprocated those feelings and would act upon them. He would be a fool if he didn't but you could never tell with guys.

"He'll wake up soon. I just know it."

"I hope so."

"I know he will," she said decisively. Lucy held out her hand for Levi's leash. "Sure now?"

"Positive."

"Then we'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you get some sleep."

"I will. And Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for everything."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

With a tug at the leash, Lucy and Levi were gone.

Sighing, Sue swiveled back to resume her post beside Bobby's bed. When _was_ he going to wake up? she worried. A tiny niggling doubt reappeared every time she was alone. Forty-eight hours had passed since the Aussie agent had been admitted to the hospital. Forty-eight hours of people coming and going. Forty-eight hours of watching and waiting and hoping. What if…what if…No! she couldn't…no, wouldn't think like that. This was a test of her faith, she decided.

"I'm not going to give up and neither are you," Sue whispered resolutely. "You're going to wake up and when you're better, we'll finish that discussion we started at the cabin." She paused as she thought about the events of the past few days. "It isn't, you know, not for me and I think, not for you."

Propinquity couldn't make your heart flutter with a look, she had decided, nor would it make your skin tingle with a touch. And surely it wouldn't form that lump in her throat at the thought of a future without Bobby. No, she thought determinedly. There would be a future…one _with_ Bobby.

A future with Bobby, she marveled at the idea. Funny how a person's perspective could change so drastically from one heartbeat to the next, she smiled. All it had taken was one…

Startled, she stared at the hand in hers. What had just happened? Did she imagine…

There! There it was again…weak but a definite squeeze! Dark green eyes flew up to see a hint of blue-grey peeping through fluttering lashes.

"Bobby?" She moved closer one hand reaching to caress his face. "Can you hear me? I'm here."

Eyes she thought she might never see again opened.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she uttered through the tears that suddenly appeared. "It's about time you woke up."

His lips moved.

The movement was so subtle she couldn't read his lips but then she didn't need to. She knew what he was thinking…she had always known from the day they met.

"I'll be here as long as you want me."

----------

"And that's that," declared Jack as he hit the print button. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair as he waited.

"Next time, let's not volunteer to help out with the paperwork," Myles groused glancing at the clock. It was nine-thirty. "I had no idea these reports for Randy took so much time to do. It's a wonder Thomas has time to do anything else."

"You're not kidding," Jack responded as he collected the pages from the printer. "I thought the high-ups issued a memo saying this would be the year to streamline the process and eliminate unnecessary paperwork." He tapped the sheets carefully to align them precisely.

"This is the government," Myles snorted. "Have they ever done either?"

"You've got a point there," agreed Jack wryly as he neatly clipped the report and inserted into a folder. "Done."

"Good. We can turn this in to the little tyrant tomorrow and let him know where he can put this report."

"On his desk?"

"Oh, I was thinking more in line with a part of the anatomy that one of the celestial bodies may not be quite so illuminated."

"I've never heard it quite described like that before." Jack's attempt at a reproving glare failed miserably since his thoughts paralleled Myles' one exactly. "Must be that Harvard education."

Myles smirked. "Feel like grabbing a bite to eat?" he asked reaching for his overcoat.

"I was planning on stopping by the hospital," Jack shared shrugging on his jacket.

"I went by this afternoon."

"And?"

"No change."

Jack sighed deeply. "I'm beginning to strongly dislike those words."

"You're not the only one."

"Well, let's…." Jack felt the vibration of his cell and looked at the ID.

"What?"

"It's Sue," he replied tersely flipping open the phone. "Yeah?"

"_He's awake! Bobby's awake!"_

"He's awake?" he repeated in disbelief.

"Who?" demanded Myles. "Who's awake? Bobby?"

Jack held up his hand.

"Bobby's awake?" he echoed.

"_Yes!"_

_---------- _

A/N: Just the epilogue to go. Hopefully, it'll be posted much sooner than this one.


	10. Chapter 10

Every Dark Cloud

A/N: Last chapter—hooray! Short and sweet.

----------

Chapter 10

He didn't want this to end, he admitted to himself as he watched her arrange flowers in a vase. The past two weeks made it abundantly clear…he needed her. Needed the warmth, the laughter, the sense of belonging she brought into his life. Maybe…maybe it was time to have that talk.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Sue commented in admiration giving the roses one last tweak.

"Not as beautiful as a certain someone I know."

A faint pink tinted her cheeks.

"I…um…it was…it was very sweet of Myles to bring them," she stammered, flustered by the unexpected compliment. "They're from his yard, you know."

"He's quite the gardener."

"Yes, yes, he is. In fact…"

"Sue?"

"Yes?"

He reached for her hand.

"I've been thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yea, thinking."

"About…."

"About what's next."

"Next?" There was a look in his eyes that started her heart pounding. "You go home and rest."

"No, I…"

Abruptly, he stopped.

"Bobby?" Puzzled at the sudden break, Sue turned to follow his gaze. It was the nurse-on-duty clutching a thermometer in one hand and a file in the other.

"Hello, Mr. Manning, Miss Thomas," she announced cheerfully.

"Don't tell me!" groaned Bobby. What timing!

"Then I won't. Read my mind." She held up the thermometer.

"Couldn't you come back later?"

"Nope."

"But you were just here!"

"Two hours ago. Now open."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I'll have a nice strong orderly or two come to help me take your temperature, Mr. Manning…one end or the other." There was a daunting gleam in her eyes. "What would you prefer?"

"I…uh…"

In went the probe.

"That's a good boy."

He glared while Sue tried vainly to hide a smile. Bobby had been so docile while he was really ill. Since he started feeling better, she had seen moments when his reputation as a terrible patient had been well-earned. In a few seconds, the thermometer beeped.

"There now. That wasn't so bad, was it? Now stick out your arm," she ordered. Efficiently she wrapped the blood pressure cuff around the extended limb.

"I'm fine," he stated hopefully, "I really am."

"That's good," she replied absent-mindedly as she listened. "Think you're ready to go home?"

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" he protested. "I've never felt better in my life!"

"We want to make sure you _are_ better."

"I am," he assured her as he smiled at Sue.

Her keen eyes didn't miss the warm gaze he tossed to his blonde visitor nor the squeeze of his hand around hers. The blossoming romance had been a source of good-natured gossip among the nursing staff.

"I'll be sure to let Dr. Park know. Now," she asked as she put away the equipment, "is there anything I can get you before I leave?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Good. See you later." With a smile she was gone.

"I should be going, too," Sue declared when she glanced at her watch. "I'm supposed to be back at the office."

Unconsciously, his grip tightened. She's leaving, he thought in a panic. I have to talk to her…_now_!

"Sue?"

"Yes?"

"What I said before Paula interrupted us."

"Yes?"

"What's next?"

"You get better…you go home."

"No. I meant about…us." Hope and eagerness were clearly visible in his eyes.

"Is there an us?"

He squeezed the fingers in his grasp. "I'm hoping so."

"Are you sure?" she asked gravely one question still lingering in her mind.

"I know what you're thinking and it isn't," he answered just as seriously. "The circumstances just brought to the surface feelings I've had for you for a long time but didn't know I had…until two weeks ago."

The corner of her lips quirked upwards. He'd always been able to read her from the day they met.

Her question answered, she repeated, "Are you sure?"

"I'm willing to take a chance. How about you?"

Her eyes swept the face of the man who meant so much to her. There were pros and cons in having a relationship within the Agency but, if he was willing to take a chance how could she be less willing? Whatever the outcome, at this moment in time, she'd never been happier.

"If you're willing to take a chance then I'm willing to take a chance."

A dazzling smiled appeared at her response. He tugged her closer. "Then what say we take a chance?"

"Deal."

----------

Fini

A/N: I left that kiss at the end to your imagination. It just didn't seem necessary to write it in. Feedback would be most welcome!


End file.
